Another Cliche of a Love Story
by hitsukarinluvr
Summary: After leaving my closest guy friend, and being forced to move to a new house that was supposedly located next to the mayors house,will I find another friend that will help me through all the names and labels of emo and loner?
1. another cliche of a love story

**Another cliché of a love story**

**A/N-so I wrote a Jojo story in my binder, I've worked on it for 2 years now, and its really going well, so we'll see how this goes, I still have 2 stories in progress on fanfiction, so here we go…**

I sighed. "I hate moving.." I said sitting down on my bed in relief after carrying boxes all day.

You see, I've moved at least 18 times in my whole life…it seems my family can't make up they're mind. Well I'm moving in the year I turn 15, so I'm 14 right now…and really don't want to move…they say that there is a house for sale close to the mayor's house in a small town...wherever that is.

"Come on Rocky move it! Were moving tomorrow morning we haven't got a second to spare!" My mom yelled.

I sighed at my nickname, I've had it for a while now….everyone calls me by that name. I picked up a medium-sized box next to my gray bed and carried down the steep staircase. I literally threw it down and collapsed on top of it sitting on the solid object. I blew my black bangs out of my eyes but they just fell back into place. I stood up and once we were done, I trudged back into my room.

I sat in my bed, I didn't need to say bye to my friends, I only had one friend and his name is Luke. He said he wouldn't say bye to me today but tomorrow morning when I left, he thought it would be too sad, we hung out as much as possible, and tomorrow I would leave…and he'd have to deal with everyone who called us emo, or loners…he'd have to deal with it without me. I felt bad for leaving him alone…but I guess I had to.

I grabbed my ipod and leaned back against my black pillow. I turned the volume up and wondered if I'd find anyone to hang with after the move, and if anyone could replace Luke….of course no one wouldn't…but little did I know the events that would take place that would change my life forever…

A/N-alrite this is the PROLOGUE! Review and comment and I'll update ASAP


	2. moving day

**Moving day.**

**A/N-alrite, so I emailed my buddy and she told me YOU BETTER UPDATE BEFORE I KILL YOU!….well that's not exactly how it went…anyways hehe here it is MOVING DAY!**

**I soon fell asleep, and the next morning I felt like I would throw up. Of course only emotion would come out. I sighed and trudged out of bed and downstairs.**

"**Gee, what happened to you?" My sister, Lea said staring at me with her phone in one hand and her coffee in the other.**

"**A train hit me." I said bluntly. She shrugged and drank her coffee.**

"**Did you forget that WE'RE MOVING TODAY!" I yelled at Lea while heavily sitting down at the table where my other sister, Brandi was sitting. She was also staring at me and eating cereal. She kinda looked miserable, like me. Oh! Did I forget to tell you, she was the "perfect" child, while I was the "live life, then you die" child. Lea…well…Lea was Lea, she had a good life, lots of friends, and a decent boyfriend. But once in a while a "popular" would come along to ruin her life.**

"**Oh yeah. Well I gotta get ready." Lea said walking to her room.**

"**What?" I said staring at her door. **

"**She doesn't care because she gets to start over again." Brandi said.**

"**Ok? And what about her boyfriend?" **

"**Oh, he dumped her last night."**

"**Ahaa, that's what I was looking for!" I said walking to the fridge. "Hey where's mom and dad?"**

"**Went to the drugstore to get last minute supplies." She replied.**

"**Oh."**

"**Well….I gotta get dressed too. Oh! And mom told me to tell you, after they get back, they're gonna eat and get dressed then, were gonna leave, so you might want to grab something quick and get dressed…after…you...uhh…take a shower…."She said staring at my hair.**

"**Shut up." I mumbled walking upstairs and to my room.**

**I took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair, and straightened it, I took the last pair of clothing that was in my closet, then layed it across my bed, I sat down for a few seconds. I sighed. "After I put these clothes on and walk downstairs, I'm gonna say bye to my best friend Luke, and then….we leave…**

"**Wow my life is boring!" I said to keep myself from crying.**

**I picked up my gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans I threw them on and laced up my converse. I fixed my hair and packed up the sheets on my bed, then taking one last look at the black walls that used to be covered in posters, I walked downstairs after closing the door softly. I seen Luke casually walking through the front door.**

"**Oh hey, your family is waiting for you in the car."**

"**Yea I know…" I said sadly.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" Luke said tilting his head a little, his blonde hair fell into his eyes.**

"**Ughh…does no one get that were moving…" I said in disappointment. Luke smiled a small smile, then took something out of his pocket. It was a black necklace with a gray skull heart in the middle.**

"**I love you." (A/N guy friend way though, he doesn't really love her, only as a brother.)**

"**Me too." I said as he dropped the necklace in my hand and hugged me.**

"**I guess this is it…"**

"**I guess so." We both walked out and he called out.**

"**Don't forget to txt me!"**

"**Yea yea!" I said laughing, I hopped into the car and we drove off, Luke was waving all the way until we made it around the corner. I sighed an unhappy sigh and leaned into the seat. I took out my gray ipod and blasted the music in my ears. Oh, and as you probably know, my fav color is gray. My pocket vibrated I took out my phone and read a txt from Luke.**

**-"Oh, and don't blast your ears off from your music :D"-**

**-"How'd you know I was listening?"-**

**-"I've known you for 7 years! And I also seen the ear buds hanging out of your pocket :/"-**

**-"Ah! CREEPER!"-**

**-"He he!"-**

**A/N-well that was the next chapter, I had to stop here, because it just wouldn't work, sorry I couldn't make it longer ;O but the next chapter is THE ARRIVAL! And as I said…they're house is located close to THE MAYOR'S HOUSE!**


	3. the ARRIVAL

The Arrival

A/N-well, here you go, PLEASE REVIEW thank you! Also I'm really excited and motivated to write this so I will try to update! So here you go hope you enjoy :D

**I fell asleep after Luke said he had to go, I had been txting him for over 3 hours! And I had finally woken up, we stopped next to a gas station and everyone got out, my mom led the way into the store and she picked up a map. My sisters picked up a snack from one of the racks, they paid for it and walked out. My mom was still staring at the map, then she grinned and walked over to me, good…only a little ways to go….**

**She also paid for a snack and then disappeared out the door. I looked around the store and eventually just bought a bottle of tea. I walked out and spotted a quiet shaded place with a bench near the side of the store. I walked to it and sat down. I looked around, then thought yet again about what was going on, I was still a bit groggy. Then my mom called for me, I groaned and got up and walked to the car I climbed in (I'm short ok?) and buckled up my ipod was dead, my phone was useless, and I dreamed about the new house that we would have, I guess I was a little excited.**

"**Well, only about 27 more miles!" My mom cheerfully said.**

**I looked out the window, there were green trees and flowers all over the place, I wanted to fall back to sleep, but I was too excited. I was in the back seat, my sisters were in the front, they were both txting, and the ring tone about killed me every time it rang. I kept checking the time, it went by fast because before I knew it my mom yelled.**

"**2 MORE MILES!"**

**I checked the time and then back out the window, the scenery changed, there was kids playing in the streets, and in their yards, we turned a couple corners, then, my eyes widened, there was a huge house that was orange and white and pointed at the top then, beside it was a smaller house that was blue and white that's where we parked. My sisters jumped out I was still a little shocked, I slowly climbed out and walked on the lawn I stared up at the blue and white house before me, I sighed and looked down. This was the start of a new life. I looked to my family who were already standing on the porch. Then a person emerged from the house next to us, he walked awkwardly over to us, he joyfully introduced himself.**

"**Hellooo, my name is Ned, I'm the mayor around here, you must be the new family in our neighborhood! And uhh of course our neighbors!**

"**Hi, very nice to meet you, were yes...uhh the new people around here, and of course your neighbors. This is Lea, Brandi, and Rocky. I'm their mom Leyah and this is their dad John."**

"**Hi everyone, oh! And this is my wife, Sally." **

"**Nice to meet you Sally!" My mom sounded extra excited.**

"**And you also!" Sally said joyfully.**

"**Do you have any children?" My sister asked hopefully.**

"**Why yes 97 of them actually."**

"**97!" My sister said in shock.**

"**Yes, 96 daughters and 1 son."**

"**Cool." Lea said walking into the house with Brandi.**

"**Well to be polite and as a neighbor I want to welcome you into our neighborhood and invite you to dinner at 7:00."**

"**Why that would be lovely!" My mom said.**

"**Alright see ya then!" Ned said shaking our hands and walking into the huge house. My mom and dad walked into our new house.**

**I looked up at the mayor's house and seen a small window, next to a tree, I seen a flash of gray and black and then the blinds closed shut in the window. **_**Probably one of their daughters **_**I thought. I shrugged and also walked into the house, it was pretty big inside, and was beautiful and empty. I forgot we still had to unpack. I walked up the spiraling stairs and into the last room in the hall. I opened it, it was fairly big. I nodded in approval and walked out, my sister was lugging a HUGE suitcase into her room and shut the door.**

"**Probably her make-up" I said smirking.**

**I walked back down the stairs and out the door, Brandi was leaning against the car txting again. I pushed her off and opened the door, I grabbed everything that was mine in the car, my ipod and laptop especially and dragged it inside. My mom and dad were talking in a corner. Then sweetly announced to me,**

"**Well, were gonna try and unpack everything in the U-Haul truck….well you can rest until dinner, we'll bring back food for lunch, LEA'S IN CHARGE!" My mom and dad left out the door and leaving me wondering why they even told me in the first place. I first charged my ipod, then trudged back upstairs after hearing Brandi walk back in. I opened up my room door, and remembering that my mom and dad had friends that once lived here, they told my parents that they'd give us a good deal, since they were friends of ours. So everything was pretty much ok, they left the bed inside the room, along with a desk and office chair. I sat at the desk and opened up my laptop, and took out my skull candy headphones. I placed them over my black and red beanie and navigated to my play list just as I was about to play a song, I heard a noise…no….not noise…singing…..I slowly lowered my headphones onto my neck and looked around the room, then my eyes caught the window. **

**I took off my headphones completely and walked over to the curtains, I opened them and looked out, it was the mayor's house but someone was singing across from my window…he was sitting down on the ledge of his window, and had a guitar in his hands. He had a black and gray hoodie on, and black skinny jeans and black vans, with jet black hair that grazed the top of his eyes. He was singing a song…**

_**Where is the moment we needed the mostYou kick up the leaves and the magic is lostThey tell me your blue skies fade to greyThey tell me your passion's gone awayAnd I don't need no carryin' on**__**You stand in the line just to hit a new lowYou're faking a smile with the coffee to goYou tell me your life's been way off lineYou're falling to pieces every timeAnd I don't need no carryin' onCause you had a bad dayYou're taking one downYou sing a sad song just to turn it aroundYou say you don't knowYou tell me don't lieYou work at a smile and you go for a rideYou had a bad dayThe camera don't lieYou're coming back down and you really don't mindYou had a bad dayYou had a bad day…..**_

**I stared….and stared…and stared….,until he pulled his legs into his chest and pulled up his hoodie then, he grabbed his sketchbook and started flipping pages until he grabbed his pencil, I backed out of the curtains and sat down.**

"**Whoa." I stated. I shook my head and closed my eyes then returned to my laptop, I again pressed my play list and played a song, but in the back of my mind, I could push the little voice out of my head that said, **_**I can't wait for dinner.**_

**A/N-ICANT WAIT FOR DINNER EITHER! So this was the 3****rd**** chapter of another cliché of a love story, well I hope you guys loved it! :D I know I did so read and definitely REVIEW!**

-Rocky

(the reason her name is Rocky is because I had that name for 2 years! I didn't steal it from that show shake it up, they stole it from me L)


	4. Dinner

**Dinner…**

**A/N-welllll HELLO again! So here's the next chapter, I was really motivated to do this, especially you grieving insanity! Omg every time I write a new chapter there's a little voice that says UPDATE SOON and then I scream O_O no but really, this chapter is for all the people...who…uhh...read the story? AND COMMENTED, THANKZZ YOUZZ.**

Long after the song I played was done, I walked downstairs, I looked around the house a little more, it looked...well….empty. I sat on the hard wood floor, and crossed my legs. _What am I doing?_ I asked myself. I got back up and walked outside, my parents were nowhere in sight….probably not coming home for a while too. I decided I'd just take a nap…I mean I was a little tired…and it was a bit cold outside. I walked back inside. And into my room, I looked through the closet and in the bathroom, it was all just ….alright…I was used to my old room. I collapsed on my bed...it was cold _would have been a good idea to grab your comforter out of the U-Haul truck Rocky…nice goin'._ After my useless rambling I fell into a deep sleep.

I thought of a duck…._a duck?_ I thought to myself inside my dream. The duck quacked and I stood there watching the huge duck. I smiled and stared at it until its odd face turned into an angry one and started yelling.

"GET UP!" Its voice turned into a very obnoxious one that I knew all to well, I mean I love my sister and all, I think, but that doesn't mean I want to see her face every time I wake up. I opened my eyes slowly and there she was, with piles of eyeliner under her eyes...I mean...there's nothing wrong with a lot of eyeliner…but the amount she wore looked like she took dirt and smudged it under her eyes with a shovel. I wore eyeliner…but a respectable amount.

"Dude….its time for dinner!" Lea yelled throwing a brush at me.

"Ouch."

"You might want to look decent….but were leaving now…so hurry"

"Go without me…I'll be next door soon."

"Fine, seeya at dinnerrrr!" Lea ran out of my room and I heard her trip, followed by an OW! I laughed a little since I was still sleepy.

I got up and brushed my hair, I heard my family leave and walk next door, Ned came out and welcomed them in. In the mean time I got up and fixed myself, I did my makeup over again and tried to un-wrinkle my clothing. I brushed my hair and made sure I looked ok, I grabbed my ipod from downstairs and while doing so, I sat down to put my shoes on.

JoJo's POV

Great….another family in town…I sure hope that they aren't crazy like my dad….but who was that girl I seen….._well you'll never get to know her…you don't talk to anyone anyways._ I glared at the inside of my head. I sure hope craziness doesn't run in the family…I heard my mom call me downstairs, _time to eat again…_I just really hope my dad didn't invite them over or something. I walked down the stairs slowly trying to avoid any possible signs of company. Then I heard it.

"Well hello again nice to meet you!"

I heard my dad yell. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. I heard him introducing a couple of my sisters. _Well…here goes nothing._ I walked into the dining room, and there stretched a long….very long table that I knew all too well. My sisters were doing everything but acting like humans. I leaned against the wall, hoping that they'd start dinner without me. Until I noticed that the girl I seen earlier wasn't there. My dad lead them to the table. It didn't move though, since that event only occurred in the morning before school, when someone always had something to say. They sat down and I stayed leaning against the wall. I crossed my arms and my hair fell into my eyes. Then a certain being appeared into my mind..._ughh...not her again…_

Rocky's POV

I laced on my shoes quickly and ran over to the mayor's house I knocked quietly hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

JoJo's POV

I averted my eyes to the small knock heard on the door, while everyone still kept on talking. Then my dad's voice ripped through my silent thinking.

"Jojo, will you please get the door?" Ned said all too politely.

I pushed myself off the wall, and walked slowly to get the door. I knew who it was and prepared myself for it…whatever I needed to prepare for…I opened the door and there stood a girl, my age with jet black hair and a gray t-shirt on and black skinny jeans…I eyed her until she said politely and shyly, I could tell she wasn't very talkative.

"Hi." She smiled a little. I waved a small wave and let her in, I motioned her to follow me. She soon caught up to me and walked beside.

"You're the mayor's son?" She questioned. I nodded.

We soon made it to the dining area and she sat down in the available seat….next to mine. She sat down softly and took a breath. I watched her from the corner of my eye. Until my father's voice broke in.

Rocky's POV

"And you're name is Rocky? Is it not?" Ned asked me, I nodded.

"Not a talker are you?" He said chuckling. "Neither is my son."

I looked at Jojo, then at my plate.

"Might I ask what his name is?" Lea said smiling a weird smile.

"Jojo, his name is Jojo." Sally said smiling a soft smile.

"Is he gonna be the mayor one day?" Brandi asked.

"I don't think so…" Ned said a little disappointed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well…" Ned said looking at Jojo, causing him to tense.

"Why not Jojo?" Brandi kept pushing to get her answer.

"Brandi!" I said harshly. "If he doesn't want to be, there is no reason of telling why." I said sighing.

"Fine." She said sticking her nose in the air.

Jojo sisters' talking eased the tension. And Jojo looked over to me when no one was looking and smiled the smallest smile imaginable. And if it was the only way he knew how to say thank you, it was acceptable. I smiled back and his gaze averted to the table.

"Well, we must get going now." My mom said sadly.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, the whole family walked out of the house and me and Jojo stayed inside. And then slowly getting up.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked.

He smiled a little as we walked slowly to the front of the house, he shook his head.

"That's ok, I didn't either I only talk a little, besides to my family." I explained. We made it outside, and they were all talking to each other saying bye, and when they can meet up again. Jojo nodded again and he stood on the porch next to me.

"Well…it was nice meeting you…." I said walking away.

"Thanks." I heard Jojo almost whisper to me. I turned and smiled.

"No Problem….oh! And I'm sorry you had a bad day…" I said smirking. Jojo's eyes widened and he smiled shyly while blushing. He waved and I turned and walked away. My family walked inside and I followed them. I turned and seen Jojo still watching me still, I waved and walked inside after Lea, and was surprised to see mostly everything inside the house I walked up to my room, and seen my blankets, it was 9:27 and even though I usually went to sleep later, I fell asleep immediately and couldn't wait until the next day…when I could maybe see Jojo again.

**A/N-Well there ya go guys, lol I loved how this turned out :D but really guys please**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks guys, **

**-Rocky**


	5. Whoville High

Whoville High

**A/N-well guys, to tell you the truth, I will try my best with this story, I ditched my other stories for the time being to write this one, please, please, please be patient with me and REVIEW and try to understand and LOVEEE my story :D Also I took the whole hat thing from the movie never been kissed.**

It was raining the next day and their soft sounds just made me want to sleep more, but no…I really wanted to walk around the neighborhood before my family woke up, it was 6:28 a.m. and was a Saturday, and my family usually didn't wake until 7:00 or 8:00.

I made myself presentable, not that I really cared at the moment, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, threw on some clothes and walked out of the room. I yawned and walked downstairs it was eerily quiet and the dreadful thought of a murderer or something came into my mind but that was crazy….this was Whoville where "nothing bad **ever** happens" and why the heck did the mayor of this town call it "Whoville" anyways. I soon made it out the door after grabbing my blue and white striped messenger bag. I was greeted by a calming wind and the sting of cool raindrops on my skin. I loved the rain and no matter what they say….no one will ever change that. But, I also straighten my hair…which means no rain is gonna hit my hair today.

I flipped up my hood, and started walking, a couple people were jogging across the sidewalks and were staring at the "new kid" I immediately wished I hadn't went for a walk, because 3 people walked up to me.

"Hey are you going to start Whoville high on Monday?" One of the girls asked, with a overly faked smile she had orange dyed hair also. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Umm.." I replied.

"Yes or no?" Another asked, she had more of an attitude and had pink hair.

"What does it matter?" I asked, returning her attitude.

"Because-" She said smiling another fake smile before going on. "This is MY turf, and MY school, I run this school like it is mine, so you better not try and pull anything, and don't even TRY to become popular. Because you will never get there…especially…how…emo…you are…haha who am I kidding…." She finished.

"OR ELSE we will make your life at Whoville high a living hell." The third girl seethed, she had brown hair. They all smiled the fakest smile you could ever imagine and walked off. I shrugged and walked on.

"Not like I was planning on it." I grumbled to myself.

A few more blocks and then a few more and I would have reached the new school I would attend on Monday. But I stopped before I even reached there, because I had found a perfect place to sit and think or maybe even listen to music, there were trees lined up next to railroad tracks…abandoned that is. But it was so beautiful…it was on a hill, and there was plenty of grass everywhere with colorful flowers and the gorgeous leaves that gathered under the tree after falling. But it would have to wait, since I wasn't going to sit on the wet grass. Maybe a day when it wasn't raining.

The walk home was a peaceful one, those popular girls were gone and forgotten about and the rain had lightened up. I looked up and then continued walking after seeing no sign of the sun. But while walking back, getting close to my house, I had noticed an old building…it looked so old and abandoned. But there seemed to be something special about it…but that was silly. I walked the remaining mile to my house and walked in, just in time for my mom to call me to the table for breakfast. They all looked like zombie's who really just wanted to die. I laughed to myself.

"Hon, where have you been?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I walked halfway to the school, got harassed by 3 girls, found a beautiful place to sit, walked all the way back and fantasized, then walked into my house to be greeted my 2 zombie's" I said referring to my sisters.

"Well then…" My mom said pouring some juice.

"Music freak." Brandi muttered.

"Shut up." I said bluntly. I waited for Lea to make a comment, but since she didn't bother I sat down.

"Well, lets look at today's events…"

-unpack everything left to be unpacked

-buy some stuff for our house

-call the electric company

-run some errands

-call Whoville high

"Well, that's our events for today." My mom said to my dad. He nodded and turned to his newspaper. I ate the eggs on my plate and the hash browns. I drank my milk. And after that the rest of the day seemed to drag on forever.

After dinner I walked into a spare room that was supposed to be a storage room. There was a small opening for the attic. There was a chain attached, I gently tugged on the chain and the ladder came out. I climbed up on the yellow ladder and lifted myself up. A light bulb hit my head.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my head. I felt for it again and turned on the light. The small room lit up with happiness. But was destroyed after seeing it was empty. Except for a bookshelf with books on it. And a window leading up to the roof. I opened up the window and I again hoisted myself up onto the roof. All my worries drifted away and I said to myself.

_This is the coolest house ever._

You could see the whole town from here, and the old building I mentioned before was in sight, and the sun was going down. I sat down in complete bliss and tranquility. I rested my head down and remembered the good times…

_Flashback_

"_You know…you're the best friend a girl could ever have." I said to Luke. He smiled gently and slouched next to me against the tree we were using as a back rest to see the entire sky. The sun was going down and he closed his eyes._

"_No….you're the best friend a guy could ever have." He opened his eyes. I chuckled and he rested his head back._

"_I just wanna stay here forever…" I said. Lying down with my head resting next to his._

"_Me too." _

_Flash back ended_

I sat up and cursed slightly. It was 2:00 a.m.! I jumped back inside the glass window and down the attic I closed it up silently and walked out slowly. All the lights were turned off and I walked to my room I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep with one thought on my mind…._jojo_.

Sunday night._

I layed in bed thinking of Whoville high. I sighed and looked out of my window again, I had just finished texting Luke. I had told him about Jojo, and he told me to try and make friends with him, even though he didn't talk. He said he wished he could be here with me, he said he'd try to text me as much as possible. And especially times when needed most, he told me to forget about him and make new friends, he said he wanted what was best for me, and that was to not let him hold me back. I didn't agree with him, but he made me do it anyways.

After thinking about school I finally fell asleep, even after dreading it, I was defeated by the powers of sleep.

I groaned and sat up in my now surprisingly warm bed. _No, no, no, no, no, no. _I muttered. I sighed and thought that it was of no use chanting _No, no, no, no, no, no _and thinking the day would be over so I could go back to bed. I was in 9th grade, a freshman. And I had just gotten used to my old school. And now I would have to get used to this one. I trudged to my closet and heard the shower running next door, it was Lea. She was up and getting ready like she was gonna be the top of the school, she's a senior, and Brandi is a junior. I soon heard Brandi stumbling around her room, after hearing the 5th thud and laughing again. I finally got ready.

I slipped on my black skinny jeans and put on my striped blue and black tee. I put on a black and neon purple hoodie and put on my converse, everyone knew me for wearing converse…. **always**…even when I went to my 8th grade graduation, I wore a torn neon dress with high heel converse. I grabbed my messenger back, I have about 10 of these. But this one was black and had buckles on the ends. I slung it across my body. I stuffed my Ipod in my bag, all that was in there were composition books and 2 pencils and pens. I walked out of the room and grabbed my breakfast, I ate quickly and then ran back upstairs after running into Lea. I quickly finished brushing my hair and my teeth. I put on eyeliner and a little make-up, a different color on each eye. I was finally done with everything and I ran downstairs.

Lea and Brandi were waiting by the bus stop out in front of our house that showed outside. _Bus or walking…bus or walking…bus or…_ I looked back outside and decided I could always walk tomorrow. I walked outside calmly and stood next to Lea. Lea sounded like she was hyperventilating but she lightened up on the eyeliner it looked **a lot** better. Brandi just waited for the bus like she had done it all her life. I heard a door open and seen Jojo walk out of his house, his sisters were crowding around the door and he looked back at them and waved. They all waved back and jumped around, I smiled. His sisters were just so cute! I looked forward again and crossed my arms.

"A few more minutes and they should be here." Brandi commented. Lea nodded and she finished her last breath and calmed down finally. Jojo arrived close to us, he crossed his arms and I could feel his gaze on us. I seen the bus loop around the corner. It soon drove and halted to a stop next to us, Lea and Brandi walked up the stairs and Brandi was soon welcomed into the small group to the side, they were normal girls who brought her in to sit with them. Lea kept walking on and she sat next to a couple of guys they looked nice, so me and Jojo followed closely behind, I looked around and Jojo sat down at the back of the bus with some guys and a girl, they looked like emo kids. One of the guys had blue and black hair another had red and black hair and the other guy had white/light blonde-ish hair. The girl had neon pink hair, the guy with the red and black hair was sitting next to her. The girl noticed me and said.

"Yo guys, make room for Jojo's girlfriend!" She yelled to them.

"Jojo has a girlfriend?" The blue and black one asked.

"Course he does! She's standin right there!" She finished.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend." I said looking at her.

"Oh...well, sit anyways."

"Knew it." The red and black one said.

"Well she could be." The pink one said as I sat down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Magenta. But people call me Mage."

"Hi, I'm Rocky." I said shaking her held out hand.

"This is Zero." She said pointing to the red and black one.

"This is Kent." She said pointing to the blue and black one.

"That's Casper, we call him that cuz his hair." She said pointing to the one with the light blonde almost white hair.

"Cool." I said.

"Oh, and that's Jojo, but you know him already right?"

"Umm...kinda?" I said looking at his slouching body.

"Jojo…are you being good to your new friends?" Mage asked. He looked up and nodded. _Friends?_ I asked myself. Mage and the other teens went on talking with each other. _Jojo has friends then?…certainly not the average normal type…but who am I talking…I'm not normal myself. _I looked down at my clothing, when I heard a huge slam, I looked up and seen Casper being held back by Mage and Kent. Apparently someone had thrown ketchup at him…I wouldn't get mad…maybe a little annoyed if someone did that. His clothes were stained with the red liquid and the boy who threw it was laying on the floor._ Maybe he got fed up with all of it…_I said thinking to myself. Mage calmed him down and they boy who threw the ketchup scrambled to his seat with fear in his eyes.

"Settle down boys!" The bus drivers voice boomed through the bus. It got deathly quiet, that was until everyone started talking again…all I heard was…

"Crazy freaking emo's."

"What the heck do those people want with us?" Mage asked.

"Dunno." Zero said. Folding his arms behind his head.

Casper was still trying to get the ketchup out of his hair and clothes and Kent was sleeping…I think.

"So.." Mage said smiling at me, my head looked towards her, I was sitting next to Jojo, and didn't really want to talk over him, he was in the middle of me and Mage.

"Do ya like music?"

"Music is my life." I said looking towards my messenger bag where I knew my Ipod was. Mage smiled.

"Hey, that's the same thing Jojo said…well...he wrote it down a piece of paper…when we first met him. What do ya know?" Mage said sitting back. I nodded and Jojo looked up at me and sat up so we were at eye level. He sat back again. I looked forward and sighed and the bus jolted to a stop and we all were jerked forward a little.

"Time for another day of hell." Mage said sarcastically happy. She bolted up and pulled Kent to his feet, then they walked out, after they disappeared through the wave of students Zero and Casper pulled their backpacks on their backs and trudged into the crowd of students. I stood up and looked down at Jojo he looked up and then stood up and slung his gray backpack onto his back. I adjusted my messenger bag and we both walked out. I looked up at the big school, we were all early so students dispersed to small benches in front of the sign that said Whoville High. I heard snickers and laughs from the side of me, where I seen the 3 girls from Saturday. Jojo also looked over and I think I seen him roll his eyes.

"You can catch up with your friends if you wanted to." I raised my hands up and waved them back and forth. "Don't let me...you know ruin your chance to talk…or…hang out with them before school starts." He pushed my hands down and shook his head. I stared at him for a few seconds then became confused. My hair swept across my face as a strong wind blew, and then the bell rang. Students that were late ran to their lockers, and I looked up at the long way to the lockers Jojo didn't seem to care if he was late or not, so I decided I'd stay with him, at least he wouldn't have to suffer being late alone. The first class of the day at Whoville High was art. I personally love art. As we walked up the stairs and into the left wing of the building, I asked him a question.

"Where's the art room?" He looked at me surprised, he handed me his schedule and pointed to a room at the end of the hall. I looked up where he was pointing then down at his schedule, he had art also, I was happy…err….I mean…a little happy that is…. I think…I walked to my locker, in the freshman hallway and grabbed my sketchbook, I had come here early Sunday morning with my mom (by force) and had discussed everything with my teachers so I knew where my locker was, but needed a little help with finding classrooms. Jojo had went down the hallway a little about 6 lockers down. We both grabbed everything we needed and went to class.

We both walked in art and the class stared at us, Casper was there and he was playing with his pencil, but his eyes shot up to look at us.

"Jojo, your late." The teacher said. Jojo nodded and bowed his head.

"And you are well aware of the consequences I believe." She took out a fluffy panda hat and plopped it on Jojo's head. "In 10 minutes you'll be off the hook, don't worry it'll go bye fast." Everyone laughed, except Casper. Jojo blew his hair out of his face that fully covered his eyes now, from being pushed down by the hat. He adjusted it and actually…he looked kinda…cute…After it had processed in my head what I had just thought I nearly choked.

"Ahh miss…." She looked down at her paper of names before going on. "Miss Anderson, your late, but since I haven't got another hat, and your new here, I think I'll let you off. Everyone, this is Rocky Anderson, say hi Rocky." I waved silently. And a few girls laughed.

"Angelina is there a problem?" The teacher asked and the girl shook her head. "Good take a seat Rocky."

Angelina leaned forward after I sat down next to Jojo In the empty seat.

"Hey…" she whispered. "Remember what I said." I looked back at her and she smiled an ugly smile. Jojo also heard what she said and he turned slightly. He crossed his arms and slouched his panda hat falling over one eye.

"Mrs. Kate! Rocky threatened me!" Angelina said. Throwing her arm up. Getting the attention of the whole class.

"Oh did she?" Mrs. Kate said raising an eyebrow. "Because I only heard one voice talking..and it was yours." She said smiling.

Angelina heard her friends giggling and she immediately turned red. I turned around and smiled, Jojo watched me from the corner of his eye, and then he looked forward. And I smiled, Mrs. Kate was my favorite teacher.

I finished with my class that was before lunch, when I heard the bell I nearly ran out of the room, I bumped into a few people, including Casper.

"In a rush?" He asked.

"Sorta." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Something bad happen?" He asked looking at me more closely. I looked away and his eyes disappeared under his hair.

"Kinda.." I said biting my lip.

"Understandable." He said nodding.

"Hey Rocky!" Angelina appeared around the corner.

"What now?" I groaned.

"I know you just weren't flirting with Capser!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked after I looked at Casper and back at her. Casper sighed an exasperated sigh and looked at her.

"I'm not your freaking BOYFRIEND! For the final time!"

"I wasn't flirting with him, and what?"

"Casper please tell her to stop bothering me…" Angelina put on a pouty face.

"Leave ME and ROCKY **ALONE!" **Casper yelled at her. Angelina glared at me and left.

"Dang…" He said.

"What?" I said still confused.

"She and her crazy little mind thinks were going out."

"Do you like her?"

"Course not!" He said almost dying from laughing.

"Hey, your funny, I'll have to keep you around, lets go to lunch." He said grinning.

We walked to lunch and there was a table filled with a pack of emos. Casper sat down next to Kent, and Mage yelled excitedly.

"Rocky!" She pulled me down next to them.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"I see you found a new friend." Mage said looking at Casper.

"Shut it Mage." Casper said.

I shrugged and looked at Jojo who was sitting across from me. He looked up from his food and furrowed his eyebrows together, I looked down at his food and laughed. He stared at me with a "Not funny" look. His food looked like it had been rotten for weeks. He pushed it away, and folded his arms.

"Whats wrong? Not gonna eat?" I asked Jojo grinning. He looked at me again and smiled a bit. I looked back at Mage who asked me a question.

"Hey, were uh-" She looked at Kent. "Were going to get some frozen yogurt and go to the mall after school tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Umm.." I looked at her friends. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm new here…and I don't wanna mess things up with you guys...ya know?"

"Nonsense, right Kent? She's welcomed." Mage said looking at Kent.

"Yea, sure, hey you can hang out with Caaassssperrrrr" Kent said knudging Casper.

"Shut up Kitty." Casper said trying to hold back laughter. Mage wasn't so lucky, she bursted out laughing and her face getting red. I had a confused look on, and Jojo and Zero were trying to hold back a smile. I looked at Mage and she knudged me.

"Inside joke." She said after calming down.

"Well then, I guess I'm going." I said.

"Cool." Mage answered sitting rest of us ate our lunch while Jojo sat there in peace looking at something in his sketchbook.

After school I walked home, Jojo by my side. I almost forgot he lived next door and even creepier, across from my window. I walked into my house I was alone, my dad and mom at work and my sisters were still at school. I walked upstairs and set my bag down and took out my Ipod, today I got pushed off the stairs almost plummeting to my death, but I also fell on top of this weirdo. I was slapped, "on accident they say." And I almost cried twice in front of Casper. And everyone hates me…"the new kid."That is…except Mage, Kent, Capser, Zero, and Jojo. The only thing I was looking forward to tomorrow was the mall after school. The doorbell suddenly rang and Jojo's dad, whats his face appeared.

"Umm..hi.." I said.

"Hello!" His voice rang.

"Umm.." I said looking around.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over! Maybe you and Jojo could do homework together!" He said joyfully.

"Actually I-" I said trying to avoid it.

"Good good, come along!" He said pushing me out the door.

"But I-" I said looking towards my house.

He crossed his lawn and opened his door and dragged me in, Jojo's mom, whats her face, smiled at me and Jojo's sisters crowded around me and trampled me.

"Hi Jojo's girlfriend." One of them said.

"Umm.."

"Are you gonna have children?"

"What?"

"When?"

"Huh?"

"Alright girls" Jojo's mom said.

I looked up and Jojo came down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about, he looked at me then his dad, and crossed his arms at his dad.

"What?" Jojo's dad said. Jojo turned around and walked back upstairs but stopped, and looked directly at me and motioned his hand to come with him. I got up and dusted my clothes off.

"Have funnnnn!" One of Jojo's sisters yelled, I looked back at her and she smiled the weirdest smile and ran off. I shrugged and walked upstairs and next to Jojo he continued to his room.

"I'm scared." I whispered, and he smiled. He opened the door and we walked in his room. He sat down on his bed and I sat down next to him, he had his room painted blue and white and the carpets were fuzzy and black. He looked at my Ipod still in my hand. I noticed him looking at it and handed it to him, he looked through the songs and we listened to some of them and we talked through notes and he added his number in my contacts and I added my number in his. He handed me his reply to the one I wrote.

Do you have an Ipod?

Yea, wanna see it?

Yesss!

Jojo got up and dug through a drawer he pulled out earphone first then his Ipod. He handed it to me and sat back down on the bed.

"Cool!" I said turning on the red Ipod. I looked through his songs he liked some of the bands I did. I listened to a lot of his songs. Finally I decided I should go home.

"I should get going now." I said getting off the bed. He nodded and lead me to the front door where his sisters trampled me again.

"Seeya tomorrow!"

I collapsed on my bed and couldn't wait until tomorrow…when we would get to go to the mall…but first I would have to fight school.

**A/N-I HOPE YOU LIKED IT and please REVIEW :D**


	6. The Next Day

**The next day**

**A/N- enjoy xD I think you should probably know that I am just writing this as I go along…I do have an idea of where it is going, I know what's going to happen later, so fasten your seatbelts…. Its going to be a bumpy ride O_O**

I finished washing up and stepped out of the shower, curled my hair, straightened my bangs, got dressed, and ran out to the bus stop. As long as Jojo's friends were riding the bus, I would too. I waited leaning against the bus stop sign. Lea and Brandi were getting picked up by their friends to go to school. Soon Jojo walked out of his house. He walked to where I was standing, he looked at me and hugged me, completely out of the ordinary. I stayed still for a while, unsure of what to do. He pulled away and gave a small smile, I was beyond confused, no….I was…..I was…unsure? _Unsure of what?_ I asked myself.

The bus came and he looked down, just in time, I was confused, bewildered, dumbfounded….and speechless….He walked up the bus, and after I realized I was standing there I followed after him. He sat down the same place he sat down last time, and me next to him. I looked straight ahead, and Mage stared at me. "

"What happened. You guys got all awkward on me." Mage said shaking Jojo by the shoulders, but he didn't respond.

"Helloooooo!" Mage said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Well looks like they finally kissed." Casper said jokingly, but when he got no response from neither of us, he raised an eyebrow. "Wow that didn't even work." Zero, and Kent both stared at us also.

"What's wrong with them?" Kent asked.

"I dunno…they'll probably get over it by the time we go to the mall." Mage said.

**Jojo's POV (while they were trying to get our attention)**

"_Why did I hug her…I mean I barely know her."_

"_But….then again…it seems like I've known her my whole life."_

"_I don't get it…"_

"_She's fun to be around and almost made me talk yesterday at my house…..I really don't understand what came over me…"_

**Rocky's POV**

"_Well that was definitely…weird."_

"_He just hugs me?"_

"_And….and…wait what?"_

"_I mean..? Did he just do it to be friendly? Or….ughh…."_

**Everyone's POV**

"Well…hopefully they'll be okay by today after school."

"Yea." Mage and Kent said simultaneously while walking off the bus.

**LUNCH**

"Where's Jojo and Rocky?" Mage asked.

"I'm not sure…." Kent said looking around the lunchroom.

"Hey Casper, were they still in that daze this morning in art?"

"Yup, and worst part is, they were sitting next to each other…I mean I could literally feel the awkwardness."

"Well I hope whatever is going on they'll get it resolved and come to eat lunch." Mage said sitting down with her coffee cup in one hand and cookie in the other.

"Coffee and cookies? Seriously Mage?" Zero asked.

"Yup. And its good too, you should try some." She said waving it in his face.

**Meanwhile…a few minutes after lunch started. (Rocky POV)**

I made my way to my locker and opened it up, a note fell from on top of my English book.

_**Dear, **_

_**Rocky**_

_**Call me cheesy, but you know I don't talk….or at least choose not to. Well, about the hug this morning….I didn't mean to…well I did…but...it was sorta in the moment…I just wanted to show my appreciation, you're the only one who really gets me, or at least tries to care, I really didn't mean to make things awkward. Thanks, Rocky, well I'd better end this note before it gets even more cheesy than before, seeya at lunch, **_

_**Jojo.**_

I folded the note and put it in my messenger bag. That's definitely Jojo. I closed the locker. And made my way towards the cafeteria. While walking, and not to mention almost there, Jojo ran into me, he gave another one of those smiles and we walked into the cafeteria. We walked to where we usually sit. Casper spotted us and gave us one of his "I knew it" looks.

"Well, looks like you finally decided to join us huh?" Kent said crossing his arms. Jojo sat down, and I walked over to Mage.

"So looks like everything is resolved….whatever "everything" was." Casper said. Jojo scratched the back of his head.

"We'll talk later Rocky. So, you guys wanna meet up at the mall…or….at the music store then go to the mall…or, we can meet up at the back of the school, then go from there." Mage said thinking. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow similar to what Casper always does.

"I like the music store better." Zero said.

"That's cuz you always hang out there." Casper said.

"Music store it is then."

"Wait...how are we gonna get there."

"Our ride is a skateboard hon." Mage said smiling.

"Cool." I said smiling back.

"Why…do you ride?" Kent asked.

"Yup." I said digging through my backpack. "This is my old skating group….before I moved that is." I said holding up a picture of 7 guys and 1 girl…..me.

"That was **YOUR **group?" Casper said snatching the picture.

"Yep…Luke, Gabe, Kris, Kameron, Derek, Gabe, and Bri. Oh…and me of course."

"I bet ya miss em' huh?" Kent added.

"Yea…I didn't get to see most of them much though…only Luke, he sorta lives close...well…used to live close."

"Wow….you never told us this." Zero said looking at the picture, then passing it to Jojo.

"Well, I just met you yesterday." Jojo looked at the picture then smirked and gave it back to me, Mage reached for it and inspected all the guys.

"You knew all these guys and never told me about them!"

"Like I told you, I just met you yesterday."

"Whoa, who's that!" Mage pointed to the 3rd one.

"Oh, that's Kris."

"The one with the red and black hair?" Kent asked.

"Duh!" Mage said excitedly.

"Oh, you don't wanna mess with him, or his **girlfriend.**"

"Dang." Magenta said dissapointment in her voice.

"Well, what about this one-"

"No."

"Well what about-"

"No."

"They all have girlfriends?"

"No."

"Well then why are you-"

"No."

"Ughh fine."

"I'm gonna go get some grapes." Casper said randomly, got up bowed then left. Kent shrugged and picked up his drink he frowned, then threw it on the table, without warning it fell over, and spilled all over Mage, she gasped.

"I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to!" Kent yelled his hands over his mouth. Mage lifted her head, an unexpected smirk on her face. Kent's eyes widened and he ducked as flying mashed potatoes barely missed his head. Instead it hit the person behind him. The person got up and turned on his heel, he stared at Mage, and she grinned. He threw green beans at her, and it hit her stomach. Thus…began the food fight.

Everyone yelled and food started flying in every direction. Some peas were thrown in Zero's hair, pieces of ham were stuck in Jojo's jet black locks, and juice stained my shirt. Once a food fight started, there was no going back. Jojo threw pieces of bread at me, and I threw macaroni right back at him. Mage turned to me and Jojo and threw more green beans at us. Me and Jojo threw carrots at her.

Casper came running back with a tray shielding himself and his grapes. Zero threw crackers at him. I picked up noodles and threw them at Casper. Then he smiled, he picked them up off his head and threw them at my head. I picked up my juice and threw it at Kent, he picked up Zero's water and threw it at me. Mage and Jojo were still in their carrot fight. I decided to join them. I took Jojo's soda and threw it on Mage. She shrieked, them laughed and threw mac and cheese on me.

Spaghetti was thrown and caught Jojo on the shoulder. He picked up some salad and threw it at me. I threw ranch on him, he threw salad dressing on me. Tater tots flew through the air and landed on Zero's head. Kent threw butter on Casper, and Mage laughed on the floor, suddenly a whistle blew and the principal stood there a very angry expression on his face. It grew deathly silent, with a few laughs that soon faded.

"Who started this….this…MESS!" Suddenly movement was heard from everybody, as everyone pointed to us.

"Mage, Kent, Casper, Jojo, Zero and…..Rocky. To my office NOW."

Jojo and Zero both crossed their arms and we all picked up our backpacks.

"LEAVE your backpacks!" We all let our back packs drop and we followed the pricipal into the hallway, where we started hearing the voices rise up again from inside the lunchroom.

"Come inside." The prinicpals mad face made his wrinkles much worse than they had been before, and his pudgy face was red. We all stepped inside and he closed the door. He walked around us and sat in his chair He put his glasses on and he looked at all of us.

"Well I know all of you didn't start this. So who was it."

"It was me." I said stepping up.

"What are you doing.." Zero whispered.

"I find that hard to believe, what….did they pay you to stand up for them?"

"No."

"You have one heck of a friend here. Try not to lose this one eh?" The principal said looking past me and at them._ "What does he mean?" _I asked myself.

"We know." Mage said, her head hanging low.

"Alright…well…since Rocky showed that you guys are worth something….2 weeks detention starting tomorrow. It would have been suspension. I'd say you owe her a thank you. Now I want you all to go home and wash up, don't bother coming back until tomorrow. I'll inform the teachers." The principal waved us out, and once we got in the hallway, everyone trample me in hugs.

"Thank you so much Rocky! I love you! My mom would've killed me!" Mage said.

"Ya know, you turned out to be a pretty cool kid." Zero said hugging me.

"Uhh...thanks?"

"He's not very good with words." Mage whispered. I laughed and Zero yelled. "Hey!" Then ran after Mage. Casper picked me up in a bear hug and put me down. "You're the best Rocky!"

"Thanks…just looking out for my friends. Or I think you're my friends?"

"Of course you're our friend!" I smiled.

"Thank you SO much Rocky." Kent said high-fiving me. I laughed and he added his number in my phone, and so did Mage, Casper and Zero.

"Yo Jojo you gonna add your cell number in Rocky's phone!"

"He already did."

"Ohhhh did he? When?"

"Huh?"

"Txt me." We all walked into the lunchroom. And Mage started talking to us.

"So, what do ya say we go home, take a shower, get ready and meet at the music store in…lets say…half an' hour?"

"Sounds good." Casper said.

"Works for me." Kent said.

"Good its settled." We went to go pick up our backpacks at the now empty table.

"Seeya guys later!" Casper and Mage walked out.

"Bye." The rest of us said.

"Ready to go Zero?" Kent asked. Zero nodded, and they walked out.

"I almost forgot we lived next to each other." I said and Jojo nodded.

"Well we'd better get going." I said to Jojo, and we walked out of the lunchroom.

**/My House/**

I stepped out of the shower. Now that all that food was out of my hair, I dried off and blowdried my hair, then straightened it. I walked out in my robe and figured out what to wear. I looked through my closet, I picked out blue skinny jeans and a gray tee. With a electric purple hoodie. I changed, and looked out my window, it was almost time to meet everyone at the music store, I grabbed my skateboard and went downstairs, no one was home, everyone was still at school since we got out early.

I decided I would walk to the music store with Jojo. So I walked next door. I knocked on the door, it sooned opened, it was Jojo, his eyes lit up.

"Hey Jojo."I said, he opened the door wider, and motioned for me to come in, Jojo looked all clean, he had on dark blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie, I'm not sure if he had a shirt on under his hoodie.

"So, Jojo ready to go?" He nodded, then held up his finger and ran upstairs, he soon came down with his skateboard. We walked out, threw down our skateboards and rode off.

**/a little later/**

The noises of grinding skateboards on railing and cement and, people saying

"Oh! Dude I totally landed it!" I knew we were nearby. Just around the corner was a small music store, it was nothing big. It was painted red, black, and gray, but it was faded and just a little broken down. And I had just caught Casper landing a kick flip.

"Awesome." I said smiling.

"Yo guys they're here!" Mage yelled getting up.

"Did ya see that Kent! I totally nailed you!"

"Nuh-uh! Kickflip is old news bro, I learned that when I was 7!"

"Whatever, it was way better than your ollie."

"Was not!"

"Alright guys, alright." Mage said laughing and walking over to me. "Boys." She said rolling her eyes.

"Men!" They both yelled.

"Start acting like one, then maybe I'll consider it." Mage said crossing her arms and laughing. Casper stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, were still waiting on Zero. He should be here soon."

"Zero's never early."

"He's never late though either, he's still got a couple minutes, were the ones who are early."

"Yea that's true."

"Ahh, here he comes, right on time."

"Race ya to the mall!" Kent said to us and got a head start he flipped his skateboard down and was around the corner before we knew it.

"Oh no you don't!" Mage also followed him.

"Let's go then guys." Casper said to us. We all flipped our skateboards down and rode off to the mall. We soon caught up to Mage and Kent.

"Yo, Rocky the Mall is just up ahead!" Mage yelled over the noise of our skateboards.

"Cool, do people usually go there a lot."

"Today, it might be not so crowded as on weekends, but its still fun." Mage answered.

"We usually come here a lot." Kent budded in.

"Really?"

"Yea, your coming with us from now on." Casper said.

"Really."

"You bet, your part of our group now." Mage said.

"Cool."

We soon stopped in front of a huge building. Zero nearly fell off his skateboard. And Kent and Casper bursted out laughing.

"Alright guys lets goooooooo….." Mage said walking into the mall followed by the rest of us.

"Let us break it down for ya Rocky, at the mall, we don't "do" normal stuff here, like..oh..I dunno shop. We do stupid stuff, were crazy, lets just put it that way."

"We sometimes fish coins out of the pond and ride the horses at the arcade. Once Zero fell in though now that was HILARIOUS." Casper said laughing.

"Shut up, was not, I had to air dry." Zero said pouting.

"Or, we go to the tv area and find a static display of a tv and ask random people if they see "the hidden picture too."

"Haha, cool." I said smiling.

"But." Zero interrupted.

"We each have to do stupid stuff." Kent finished.

"Sounds good."

"What?"

"Yea, we used to do stupid stuff all the time at the mall...well…used to."

"Oh, I see…well, come one time to go fish out coins from the fountain!" Casper said running over to the small fountain.

"Good luck, how many quarters you get depends how many times you get to ride the horsy!" Mage said. We all ran over to the fountain, rolled up our sleeves and darted our hands to the quarters.

"How many did you get Zero?" Kent asked.

"7 quarters."

"Mage?"

"4"

"Rocky?"

"5"

"Jojo?"

He held up 6 fingers.

"Casper?"

"8!"

"I got 9!" Kent said happily.

"So, Mage looks like you got the least coins, you get to do something stupid first."

"Awww its always me! Lets go ride the horses first!"

"Alright, I call first!" Casper yelled.

We ran over to the arcade and found the horse sitting there.

"Yay!" Casper said happily putting 4 quarters in. He hopped on the horse and it neighed.

"What the heck?" I said laughing. "This "thing" neighs?"

"Its not a "thing" its my horsy!" Casper said hanging onto his neck.

/**After **Casper's** turn/**

"Jojo your turn!"

Jojo hopped on and put in 4 quarters. He crossed his arms and I hated to say it..but he looked kinda cute doing that._ Wait what?_

Mage laughed and she layed on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about what I'm going to do."

"Haha, I cant wait to see this."

**/After Everyone's Turn/**

We stood there in front of the Gap store, and Mage walked in while we pretended to be shopping. She picked up some jeans and walked into a dressing room and walked out.

"Yo, dude she has em' on backwards." Casper said.

"Wait..I think she meant to do that." Kent said.

Mage walked over to an salesperson and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yea, umm do these pants make my butt look big?" Zero slapped a hand on his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"And..uhh..sorry..but these kinda sag in the front." The sales person looked at the jeans and her eyes widened.

"Umm...ma'am you have them on backwards?"

"Oh, do I? Oh silly me! Oh by the way, where is umm…Old Navy at?" The salesperson pointed through the clear glass window which had a sign that said "OLD NAVY SALE 30% OFF."

"Oh, Oh! I feel so stupid! Kay thanks!" Mage ran into the dressing room, and she heard the laughter that was coming from outside.

"That was so embarrassing." Mage said slapping a hand on her forehead.

"Maybe, but it was FUNNY."

"Alright Rocky your turn. You had the next least amount."

"Aww..ok…Lets go to the hardware store." We found a hardware store and I walked in while the rest of them hid behind a stack of wood. I found a small saw and walked over to the salesman.

"Hi."

"Hello, may I help you."

"Yes, you can umm…how well can this cut through…bone?"

"Excuse me?"

"How well can this cut through bone?" I heard laughter behind me.

"Ummm…I'll have to uhh….ask my one of my…I'll be right back."

"Run guys!" I ran out and the rest followed me.

"Your hilarious Rocky!" Zero said.

"Thanks."

"I really didn't see that coming." Mage said still laughing.

"Ok, Jojo, your turn." Jojo nodded and walked into a store with mannequins. He changed into the stores clothes and put sunglasses on. He stood on the platform by the mannequins and made a position. We all stood and pretended to shop again. Casper almost bursted out laughing even though nothing happened yet. Jojo moved his head toward us a bit and smirked. A person walked past and stopped and stared at Jojo "the mannequin". He waited for the right moment when he jumped and the person screamed and then laughed. We all bursted out laughing.

Another person walked past and he touched them on the back. They turned around and they had a confused face on, they turned again and walked away, another person walked up and touched his leg. Jojo grabbed his hand and he feel to the floor screaming, after that Jojo changed and we walked out of the store.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor Jojo!" Casper said laughing. Jojo shrugged.

"Did you see their faces?" I said holding my stomach from laughing so hard.

"That was hilarious!" Mage exclaimed.

"Your turn Zero!"

"Yea I know I know." We walked to the escalator and zero rode down all the way to the bottom and screamed.

"MY SHOELACES! AGHH!" The people who were behind him panicked and tried to help him, but were confused when he dashed up the other escalator that went back up.

"Dude that was awesome!" Casper said slapping him on the back.

"That was funny!" Kent said smiling.

"Alright, Casper you know what to do."

"Ok! Lets go to the Candy store!"

**/At The Candy Store/**

Casper walked in and we watched from behind the counter. He immediately went to the jelly bean bin and rummaged through it and started freaking out.

"Excuse me, but can you please not touch the jelly beans without the shovel."

"BUT I LOST MY CONTACT LENS!" He said ponting to his eye.

"Oh, my goodness!" The saleswoman yelled and was also rummaging through the bin.

"HAHAHA!" Mage laughed breaking down in short little gasps. The lady heard her laughing and turned around she scouled and we all ran out.

"Dude, contact lens? That's genius!" Kent said.

"Alright Kent, last one."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kent walked up to a PA connected to the whole store, he put in the code and looked around.

"Mom? Mom can you come pick me up?..I'm really scared and don't know where I am!" Kent hung up, and we were soon spotted by security.

"RUN!" Casper yelled, and we all threw our hoods up, and skated out of the mall. We skated and Casper yelled to Kent

"How'd you know the code?" Casper said in between grins.

"I have my ways." Kent said smiling.

"Too bad we had to leave, the salesgirl at that candy store was pretty hot." Casper said laughing. We soon arrived at the music store.

"DUDE THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST TIME I EVER HAD!" Mage yelled. We all rested on the pavement in front of the music store.

"Looks like were not gonna get fro-yo today." Zero said.

"Guess not…well, we cant go to the mall for 2 weeks on weekdays starting tomorrow." Kent said.

"Aww…" Mage said as she suddenly remembered our punishment.

"I'd better get home, before my mom gets home." Casper said.

"Yea me too." Kent and Zero said.

"Bye guys, I think I'll stay out." Mage said.

Jojo looked at me and motioned his head toward the way our house was. _Our house?…I mean his house…._

"You go ahead Jojo, I'll stay and hang with Mage for a bit." He nodded, and skated away.

"Hey Mage? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well…when we were in the principal's office…..what did he mean when he said "not to lose this one."

"…."

"Mage?"

"Hmm.."

"What did he mean?"

"Ya know..I have to go.."

"Why are you avoiding this? It can't be that bad right?"

"I need to go Rocky...just ask Jojo…"

"But…."

"Bye, seeya tomorrow." And with that Mage rode away on her skateboard.

I sat there confused…._what does that mean?….I guess I'll just have to ask Jojo….But..nothing can be that bad right?_

I put my skateboard on the step below me and swayed my legs on it. I guess I would go home now…

**/At My House/**

I walked in my house and Lea was home.

"Yo, where have you been?"

"I hung out with some friends after school."

"Oh really?"

"Where's Brandi?"

"Cheerleading tryouts."

"Oh that's great." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm leaving, see ya later."

"Bye."

Once she left I walked over to Jojo's house and knocked on the door, I was going to find out what the principal meant…no matter what.

**A/N-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Mage: I seriously did want to tell ya Rocky but she wouldn't let me.**

**Me: Hey! I would have, but its part of the story alright? DEAL WITH IT!**

**Rocky: Hey…author…or whatever aren't you writing this as yourself..aren't you the main character.**

**Me: what?**

**Rocky: I'm saying aren't we the same person?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Rocky: So that means your talking to yourself?**

**Me: Umm…**

**Casper: Great we were created by a crazy person.**

**Kent: -face palm-**

**Jojo: …..**

**Zero: I'm leaving**

**Me: Wait you can't leave I need you for the next story!**

**Alright guys. Here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it, read, review and favorite.**

_**I thought you should know the characters character, if you know what I mean.**_

_**Mage: A loving, caring person who is pretty mellow, and goes with the flow. She doesn't get mad easily, and hates hurting other peoples' feelings. But she isn't afraid to crack a bone when she needs too.**_

_**Casper: The leader, or at least tries to act like one, he hates the jocks and cheerleaders and would do anything for his friends, he can be a bit of a show-off at times, but he's like a giant teddy bear.**_

_**Zero: Still is working on his skateboarding skills, hates life, hates most people, sometimes gets mad easily, but isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in, or what really counts, HIS FRIENDS.**_

_**Kent: Gets along with most people, doesn't care for school, and LIVES LIFE. His motto is "Live life, or die trying."**_

_**Jojo: Doesn't talk much, because he's afraid to disappoint people, but mostly his father. But has feelings. He's the outgoing type. He isn't afraid of anything, and ABSOLUTELY LOVES and I mean **__**LOVES**__** MUSIC. He likes to wear gray and black, and LOVES CONVERSE maybe just as much as music.**_

_**Rocky: Isn't sure of what she really wants most of the time. Sometimes she can get EXTREMELY SHY, at other times she can be very outgoing. But she loves her friends just as much as her family. She loves skull candy headphones, and skateboarding. And is VERY ADVENTUROUS. Her motto is "**__**Born**__** wearing converse, **__**live**__** wearing converse, **__**die**__** wearing converse." **_

**Hope you liked it please comment and tell me what you thought. **

**-Rocky**


	7. The Truth

The Truth

**A/N- hey so I decided to update this story my life has been busy lately and so I haven't been able to write much so, I hope you like this new chapter~**

_**/At My House/**_

_I walked in my house and Lea was home._

_"Yo, where have you been?"_

_"I hung out with some friends after school."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Where's Brandi?"_

_"Cheerleading tryouts."_

_"Oh that's great." I said sarcastically._

_"Well, I'm leaving, see ya later."_

_"Bye."_

_Once she left I walked over to Jojo's house and knocked on the door, I was going to find out what the principal meant…no matter what._

Jojo opened the door probably surprised to see me again. He smiled a small smile and looked behind him, it looked like no one was home, he let me in and I sighed he looked at me and grabbed his phone he txted something and stared at me I looked around the room awkwardly until I got a txt.

"Something wrong?" it read from Jojo's cell.

"Well I needed to ask you a question.." I wrote back.

"Go ahead"

"Well...what did the principal mean when he said "not to lose this one" I sent it and Jojo's stared at the screen for a while, he didn't say anything just stared at the screen.

"Jojo?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but looked up slowly.

"Mage said to ask you…so…what did it mean?" Jojo looked back down at the screen. Jojo gulped hard and looked uncomfortable. He closed his phone and took a breath. Jojo opened his mouth but no words came out, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Your not gonna tell me either are you." I asked. He took out his phone again and I soon got a new txt message.

"I'm sorry…I'll tell you soon…just let me get used to telling someone ok?" Jojo wrote.

"Sounds good" I said smiling. He smiled a weak smile back and I walked out and back to my house.

"That was a total fail." I mumbled to myself.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rocky guess who?"

"Luke? LUKE! I miss you so much! Ughhhh!"

"Me too! Haha guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to visit you next Saturday! Well that is if your parents agree to let me stay for like 2 days."

"Oh I'll make them agree, are you seriously coming?"

"Yes I am seriously coming!"

"Oh my gosh Luke I cant wait now!"

"Me either! Well I got to go, I'll see you soon, bye Rocky!"

"Bye Luke!" I hung up my cell phone and walked into my house. I needed to clear my head so I decided to check out the rest of town I dropped off my phone I didn't think I needed it and I grabbed my skateboard I grabbed a couple dollars and stuffed them in my pocket I rode off down the street towards an empty lot that seemed to lead out onto the freeway. I took the lot that led to the street and came across 2 guys. I stopped my skateboard in front of them and they looked at me and laughed.

"What do ya know, it's the new kid." One of the guys said, he looked like a high school student. I stared at him and then stepped back, they had been drinking, I could smell It on their breath, their words were also a bit slurred.

"Wha da ya say we give her a n-nice welcomin…" One said, he pulled out a knife from his pocket I stepped a little further back and grabbed my skateboard I held it up ready to hit him in the head with the wheel but he slipped on his own beer bottle and fell. He stabbed himself with his knife in his hand he screeched out in pain and he ran, but the other teen stayed and cracked the empty beer bottle so now there was jagged glass at the end.

I swung my skateboard at his head but he dodged it and tried to cut my arm. He barely missed me and when I raised my skateboard back up, he cut my side and I screamed in pain and knelt to the floor, when I was defenseless he cut my cheek I screamed again.. I heard running of shoes behind me and a dropped beer bottle that shattered at the contact of ground. I looked up and seen Casper and Zero both kneeling at my side.

"Are you ok dude?" Zero asked.

"Kinda." I said clutching my side and wiping my cheek. Casper took my hand away and seen blood cover it.

"It's a nasty cut, but you'll be ok once the blood stops, come on lets get you home."

Casper and Zero helped me home while Casper said,

"Its kinda hard to believe that the mayor's son is in our skate group." He said looking at the house. We walked into my house and I bandaged myself up and changed after Casper and Zero left the house. I decided not to tell my parents or anyone else about the incident that had happened. I was drained and so I had fallen asleep and when I awoke Casper was standing over me poking my arm.

"Whoa, how'd you get in here?" I asked pushing his arm away.

"The door." He said simply.

"I didn't lock it?"

"Not exactly…." He said holding up a hammer. "Just kidding. " He said laughing.

"Then how'd you get in here? And why do you have a …hammer?"

"Your sister opened the door, and I found the hammer on the side of the stairs I figured you'd ask that question...and I figured it'd be funny." Casper smiled happily.

"Okay…one more question….why are you here?"

"Just checking on you. How do ya feel?" Casper said looking around my room.

"Hurt." I said sadly. "Hey do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to worry my parents into thinking I **cant **go out alone anymore."

"Sure thing, I don't think Zero will tell anyone. Well since you look okay I guess I'll take my leave." Casper smiled, bowed, and then left.

"Bowing is so cliché!" I yelled after him.

"Is not!" He yelled a faint yell now that he was halfway down the stairs already.

I laughed a silent one and then sat up...my family was home…_gotta think of a lie…._I know!

I walked downstairs and seen my mom and sisters doing different things, my mom cooking, my sisters watching TV and doing homework, while my dad wasn't home yet.

"Hey mom." I said looking at her stirring something in a pot.

"Hey"-she looked up- "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I was walking the music store, and I hit the metal pole that was in the entrance something scraped my face, it was my fault for not looking."

"Oh, but your okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"Good."

I walked back upstairs and waited to be called down for dinner.

**AFTER DINNER**

Walking back upstairs...gets tiring…I laughed quietly at myself. I get tired easily and that night I was fast asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

"You could…If you wanted to get slapped." Mage laughed her soft laugh I wished I had. We were talking about something random in Geometry I couldn't even remember. Then we were interrupted as the bell rang signaling lunch, my favorite part of the day.

"Finally. That class was intense." Mage said sighing.

"I gotta go put these in my locker meet ya at lunch."

"Kay bye"

Soon enough I arrived at my locker, threw my books in and headed for lunch. After the awkward walking in of the lunch room, after the staring I arrived at the lunch table I grew to love.

"Hey, why don't you sit by Jojo today. Some kid decided to sit by his girlfriend, no room on this side." Mage winked at Kent and I knew something was up but didn't push anything.

"Oookkkkayy?" I sat next to Jojo. And he shoved a note next to my drink. Mage eyed the note and smirked.

"Passing notes I see?" She smiled. Jojo flushed a deep shade of red and I smiled and put it in my bag. No one asked about my cheek because I already told Casper the story to tell them, suddenly we heard heels clicking across the lunchroom floor towards our table and our heads shot up, its was Angelina.

I heard Casper groan and slammed his face on the table I kinda chuckled to myself at his pain but then sorta felt sorry for him.

"Hey Casper.." She said smiling an ugly smile, she was about to lean over the table until Mage stood up and blocked her.

"I believe your in the wrong territory." Mage said crossing her arms. Angelina's eyes widened slightly before she tried to move mage out of the way only making a fool of herself.

"Touch me again, and I swear…" Mage was starting until two guys sitting at the table stood up and Angelina glared at them.

"You wouldn't dare touch a girl." Angelina said to the two boys who were clad in black and wore 2 studded belts with skinny jeans and boots.

"Try me." One whispered to her, the "fake" color in her face drained and took a few moments to return normal before she looked at Casper and blew a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll talk to you later cutie." She turned and walked away.

"Don't call me cutie." Casper seethed, glaring at the back of her head. And I picked up a sandwich and threw it at her, peanut butter and jelly stained her hair and she turned around and gasped.

"How dare you!" She shrieked and was almost in tears. "Casper do something!" She said the tears now falling.

"I don't think I will." He said chuckling. I also laughed while the rest of the group smiled at her finally crying. She ran away to her little followers and they ran with her to the bathroom.

"Thanks Rocky I owe you one, maybe she'll finally get the picture."

"Nah, I was just paying you back for the help...now I gotta pay Zero back somehow…."\

"Give me your soda and we'll call it even." Zero said smiling.

"Alright fine." I handed it over and he drunk it down happily.

"Ah…I forgot…detention." Kent said angrily.

"Oh yea…" Zero said.

Soon lunch was over and I got to read the note Jojo gave me.

_Ready to talk?…We'll talk after detention...at my house._

_~Jojo_

Surprisingly enough I was happy and scared that he was gonna tell me this "big" secret everyone was trying to keep.

**After school**

"Yo" Zero said meeting us all in front of detention and one of the teachers pushed us all in the room.

"Stay put, I'm out guarding the door. NO TALKING." He locked the door and stood there. We all took our seats while Casper mouthed "TEXT ME" To all of us right then we all flipped out our phones. I got 4 texts instantly while each of our phones vibrated and echoed through the room.

_From Jojo: Wait wait wut? _

_From Kent: Don't b jealous lol_

_From Mage: U kno its tru :D_

_From Zero: Ya I seen her yesterday._

_Replied to Jojo: U heard me lol_

_Replied to Kent: ha very funny_

_Replied to Mage: IS NOT~_

_Replied to Zero: U did? I had No Idea. _

_We all looked up and then My phone, along with Mage's, Zero's and Casper's vibrated._

_New message from: Kent_

_Yo lets ditch this place._

Mage giggled and nodded we got up quietly and Kent opened up the window Mage climbed out first, then Kent, Zero, I climbed out next then Jojo and Casper.

"Awesome were out." Mage laughed.

"I'm gonmna go home and take a nap seeya guys tomorrow all of you textt me!" Kent yelled and walked away.

"Same here, bye guys." Casper walked off.

"Well I got nothing to do" Mage said shrugging.

"Me either buh byeeee" Zero peaced and followed Mage.

"Looks like its just us… still wanna talk?" I asked him and Jojo nodded.

We arrived at his house and he opened it with his key, my heart was beating so loudly breaking through the silence between us, I was afraid he'd hear it. We walked to his room and I sat down on his rather large bed, while he walked over to the window and looked out, a blank look n his eyes. I waited for him to maybe write a note or something…or even a text but he did nothing...when I heard him gulp I knew he was gonna say something…and my eyes widened.

"You've met…Angelina…am I correct?" Jojo turned to me and I suddenly froze, I almost choked on my surprise at him talking. His voice was surprisingly soft, and it was getting stronger as he continued talking. "Don't tell anyone about me talking by the way. I don't need any of it from Casper." He said smiling.

"Oh...I-I wont…and yes, I've met Angelina, she's made quite the impression actually."

"Well...she **used** to have a sister named Kimberley." Jojo paused ."K-Kimberly used to be in our group."

"She did?…well…what happened?"

"One day…when we were skateboarding to the mall…she turned to talk to me and…and…we tried to yell…we screamed for her to stop…but once she turned around...she….she was gone…" Jojo's voice cracked and he turned his head back to the window, but I caught sight of a tear fall smoothly down his cheek.

"G-gone?…" I asked.

"She got hit by a car and died instantly." Jojo's voice lowered. "Everyone in our group seen it…we…we…we saw her die…It was my fault…all my fault….if I hadn't persuaded her to go that day instead of doing her homework...she never would have died…."

"Jojo…it was not your fault."

"It was my fault…**mine**"

"Jojo...it was not."

"It was my fault Rocky! You don't understand!. .The pain I went through ..how could you understand…you weren't even there…." Jojo didn't care anymore, he turned and yelled at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Jojo! Stop it! It was not your fault you have to understand that!"

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" Jojo's voice cracked again and he dropped to the floor the tears at its full extent running down his cheeks. I ran to him and bent down towards him and hugged him, he buried his head in my hoodie and cried all that he had kept inside for a long time it had seemed. I hugged him tight and stayed like that for a while.

"It's not your fault Jojo…and I know you know it wasn't your fault…" I whispered to him, I felt him nod. I patted his back and he hiccupped softly now, he reminded me of a small child after his mother had gone off to work, or a child who had dropped his ice cream.

"I'm sorry.." I heard him mumble and I looked him in his now red eyes, he looked innocent and he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Thanks Rocky…" Jojo lowered his eyes.

"Look Jojo.. I don't want you beating yourself up over this…I know you were hurting…very badly then and now still...but you need to let this go…its not good for you…" I smiled a warm smile and he returned it.

I hugged him again and he relaxed, he didn't pull away though and we knew it was late when Jojo's sisters came in to tell Jojo dinner was ready.

"I guess I'd better get going then…" I got up and Jojo nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He walked me out the door and he waved and I smiled and walked next door. I wasn't sleepy…or tired…I was...sad…for Jojo, so I went upstairs and listened to music until the loud sound of my phone ringing split through the silence. I answered.

"Hello…" I answered with a monotone voice rather than a cheerful one I rarely had...Jojo was still on my mind. It was Mage on the other end.

"Yo Rocky…did...uhh Jojo talk to you yet?"

"Yea…"

"Did he tell you about Kimberly?…"

"Yea…"

"Oh."

"I'll talk to you at school tomorrow my sister just walked into the room."

"Okay."

"Hey...is something wrong I'm not used to your one word sentences…"

"No. Everything's fine. Now that was three words." I smiled and she laughed.

"Haha, alright talk to ya later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone just to get another one and I didn't feel like talking, but I answered the phone anyway.

"Heyyy Rockyyyy" Casper's voice rang through the phone and I answered back.

"Hey."

"So, wassuupp?"

"Nothin…"

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Hmm….if you don't tell me I'll come over to your house right now, I live close to your house you know."

"Yea.."

"Are you half awake or something?….Do you need a cookie?"

"Nah…Nothings wrong…but...Jojo told me about Kimberly…"

"He did?...Wow…you wanna talk or something?"

"No…Nothing bad happened for me…but I feel bad for Jojo."

"Yea...we did too…"

"I'm going to talk to Mage tomorrow."

"Ok cool."

"So, what did ya call for?"

"I was bored." I heard him laugh then asked me a question. "You wanna know something….?"

"Umm…considering your Casper and everything….no."

"Aww come one, its nothing gross"

"Fine…what?"

"I…Kissed…..A girl." I heard him laughing his joyful laugh that smiled itself.

"And I'm guessing she **didn't** like it?"

"Haha very funny, I FREAKIN LOVE KATY PERRY."

"I bet you do Casper, I bet you do." I heard someone yell in the background of his phone and he said quickly.

"Gotta go Rocky talk to you later bye" He hung up quickly and I laughed. That was weird.

I've been getting exhausted lately…and that wasn't like me. Maybe it was the Jojo thing. I decided to skip dinner and just go to sleep, I changed into my gray tank top and checkered red and black pants. I collapsed in the bed sheets and fell asleep even though it was only like 7:00.

I awoke to the noise of people talking I sat up and looked around my room. The group was there…all except Jojo. Mage was listening to music while Casper sat up against my wall, Zero leaning on my dresser and Kent laying on the middle of my floor. They heard me move and all of their heads shot towards my bed. My eyes widened and Casper got up off the floor quickly and spoke.

"Heyyy." He said smiling.

"Yo girl" Mage said taking my headphones off.

"Hi Rocky" Zero said smiling.

"We scheduled a meeting at your house…while you were asleep apparently." Kent said laughing and getting up also.

"Yes, we were gonna call you and warn you, but Casper said you sounded sleepy so we let you be, sorry for being so loud." Mage giggled guiltily.

"Yea, you and your loud voice" Zero said smiling at her.

"Very funny" Mage said glaring at him. I looked over to the clock and seen it read 9:48 PM.

"Wow. Guys how'd you get in here?"

"Your sister let us in...after we had to pay the fee of five dollars." Mage answered.

"Yea, we all paid...what's her face…Lea! that's right we had to pay Lea five bucks...but we had to talk to you…either five dollars or Kent's Idea, climbing up the 20 foot wall to get to your window." Zero finished.

"Wow…I'm hungry.." I said.

"I'm gonna go raid the fridge and bring back whatever's left." Kent said getting up.

"Okay." I said sitting up fully and pushing the blankets back.

"Nice pajamas" Mage said getting up, I noticed they were all in their pajamas.

"What'd you rally this together last minute? So Mage-like" I smiled.

"Actually I was getting ready for bed." Casper said looking in the mirror.

"I was sleeping." Zero said I looked at all of their pajamas, Mage had a Vans T-shirt on and plain black pajamas. Casper had on a converse T-shirt and plaid white and black pants. Zero had on a white undershirt and plain blue pants.

"Nice shirt Casper, I love converse." I yawned and layed back. Zero collapsed on his back at the end of my bed.

"Thanks" Casper said smiling. Suddenly Kent bursted through the door.

"Heyy I got fooooooddd" Kent smiled his hands full of food.

"Your gonna wake my parents." I said sitting back up.

"Nah, your sister said none of your parents were home." Kent said.

"Hmm..I wonder where they are." I got up off my bed and threw a pillow on Zero's head and he smiled and used it.

"You know what would be cool?" Mage asked.

"What?" I asked, getting on my computer and logging into facebook.

"If we all had a…sleepoverr!" Mage jumped up and down.

"That'd be cool." Casper said sitting down next to Kent on the floor eating food.

"We should" Zero mumbled from under his pillow.

"Can we?" Kent asked.

"I don't see why not. But…where are you guys gonna get clothes?" I said my eyes glued to the laptop screen.

"I can borrow some of your clothes." Mage suggested.

"Yea, but what about Casper, Kent and Zero?" I asked.

"They can go over to Jojo's and borrow some clothes, they all are the same size." Mage suggested again.

"That's true" Zero said putting up a hand.

"How about we go now." Kent said.

"I don't know guys...he's kinda in a depressed state right now." I said.

"Well all the more we need to invite him over here." Casper said.

"Alright lets all go over then." I said slipping on my frog slippers. "No one make fun of my slippers!" I warned.

"Don't worry" Casper snickered. "We wont." He laughed a little.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry it slipped out!" We walked down the stairs quietly and then went outside with Mage's carry-in-purse flashlight. We knocked on the Mayor's door and a sleepy sally opened the door.

"Hey kids." She said yawning.

"HI Mrs….Jojo's mom." Mage smiled.

"We were wondering if we can see Jojo…"

"You can go on ahead, see if he's still awake."

"Thanks Jojo's Mom." Kent said. She smiled and nodded. We walked up the stairs and I lead the way.

"He's right through that door." I pointed it out.

"Okay here goes nothin'" Casper opened the door after knocking.

"Hellooo?" Mage said looking around the room and spotted Jojo in his bed sleeping soundly, but the failed attempt to stay quiet reulted in Jojo's brown eyes fluttering open he sat up and rubbed his eyes and waved silently while smiling, I could still see the glint of sadness in his eyes, but it seemed like he was ok.

"Hi Jojo!" Casper said jumping on the bed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at Rocky's house. And if we can borrow some of your clothes." Kent asked. Jojo looked over to me and then the rest of us he nodded and smiled again.

"Coolio'z!" Casper jumped off his bed and ran to Jojo's closet, grabbing Casper-like clothing, he picked out blue skinny jeans, and a regular T-shirt. Kent picked out one similar. And Zero picked out black skinny jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt.

"Hey Jojo you got any hoodies?" Zero asked. Jojo was gathering his things, and while doing so he pointed to the right side of is closet where there was a ton of hoodies stuffed in the small closet.

"Whoa! You have hecka cool hoodies in here!" He picked one out and we all left. Jojo had no need to ask his parents, they'd probably figure we came to get him. We were up the stairs and walked into my room. I sat down and ate on the floor and so dide Mage and Kent and the others got on the computer and looked up music videos on youtube and logging onto facebook.

"Hey is sent you a friend request." Casper said sitting down on the office chair. I looked at him a piece of meat in my mouth I got up and wiped my hands on my pajama pants and got on and accepted his request.

"So what do you guys wanna do now."

"Well its 12:47, I'm tired, can I sleep in your bed Rocky?" Mage asked pleadingly.

"Why don't both of you just sleep in Rocky's bed your both girls, its not like anything will happen." Zero said looking out the window.

"Yay!" Mage hopped on the bed and soon enough she was fast asleep.

"I think I'll go to sleep too, someone wake me up…or..something….So where do I sleep Rocky."

"Anywhere on the floor haha, there is some blankets in my closet."

"Kayy" Kent and Jojo got blankets for themselves and Jojo also went to sleep.

"So what do ya guys wanna do now?" Zero asked.

"Iceee creamm!" Casper yelled.

"I have chocolate ice cream in my freezer, you can go get some."

"But I'm scared…."

"Scared of what?"

"The dark…" Casper smiled sheepishly.

"Ughhh fine, lets go Zero!" I grabbed zero's wrist and dragged him along. We walked down the pitch black hallway and Casper fell and screamed like a girl, claiming something had touched his ankle, but it was Zero, he bursted out laughing and so did I but I quickly shushed us both.

"Yay!" Casper jumped for joy when we reached the kitchen and turned the lights on. He grabbed a bowl and set it on the table with a spoon, I put the ice cream on the table and he scooped ice cream in his bowl.

"Can I have soda?" Zero asked.

"Sure, what kind?"

"Pepsiiii" He smiled and I grabbed it out of the fridge and poured it in a glass with some ice and he drank a sip at a time.

"Where do you put it all?" I asked watching Casper spoon ice cream into his mouth, with chocolate on his face. He shrugged and kept eating. I sat with my elbow on the counter and my face in my hand.

"Whats your favorite band?" Zero suddenly asked.

"Black veil brides, pierce the veil, escape the fate, asking Alexandria...those kinds."

"Awesome!" He was soon finished and Casper made a disturbed noise and put his head down then started laughing. Me and Zero were smiling with confused expressions. He then pointed to his head muttered,

"Brain freeze…" I laughed.

"You want more Zero?"

"Nah, I'm good"

"Alright." I picked up his glass and washed it along with Casper's empty bowl.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep." Zero said while we walked upstairs, he climbed into his blankets and he fell asleep. Me and Casper decided to lie down as well, right when I was about to drift into a deep sleep, Casper's voice cut through the dark room.

"Rocky? Are you still awake?"

"Umm...no, no...I'm not Casper." I laughed.

"I wasn't expecting a reply you scared the heck outta me."

"Well you did ask a question…and you said Rocky, there was still a chance of me answering."

"You win."

"Yea, do you stay up late a lot…or what?…"

"Yea…" I heard a hint of sadness in Casper's voice but I decided against questioning it.

"Oh….so I'm still awake..you wanna talk or something?"

"Well..no…."

"Ok…"

"You know the thing that's cool about you?"

"What"

"Well there's a lot, but your always there for someone I can tell…you don't hold grudges…and I've only known you for not even a week and I can already trust you."

"Haha thanks Casper…you not too bad yourself." I joked and I heard him laughing.

"I'm going to sleep now...goodnight Rocky."

"Night Casper." And with that I had a lot on my mind…as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N- So awesome people! How'd you like it? Please ignore any grammar errors it took a lot to get this done I worked on it for a VERY LONG TIME! you guys are the best, don't forget to review!

~Rockyyyy


	8. Luke

**Luke**

**A/N- Oh by the way I do not mean to offend anyone by calling Jojo emo ^.^ just in case you guys are thinking that, I know jojo is in fact ****not**** emo, but that is the harsh reality of life that he in my story and many other people in real life have to live through. I 3 emo's! I support emo's! And I love Jojo!**

"_Well there's a lot, but your always there for someone I can tell…you don't hold grudges…and I've only known you for not even a week and I can already trust you."_

"_Haha thanks Casper…you not too bad yourself." I joked and I heard him laughing. _

"_I'm going to sleep now...goodnight Rocky."_

"_Night Casper." And with that I had a lot on my mind…as I fell into a peaceful sleep._

" OUCH! That mosquito bit me!"

My eyes opened up slowly to another disturbance. Mage was sitting up in my bed next to me rubbing her eyes.

"What's it now Casper?…" Zero asked sitting up, soon Kent and Jojo were up too looking around with puzzled looks on their faces.

"A mosquito bit me!" Casper exclaimed.

"A….mosquito…bit you?…." I asked emphasizing the "bit" part.

"Hey…haha funny thing…YOU CANT FEEL WHEN A MOSQUITO BITES YOU!" Mage said slamming her head back down on the pillow.

"Well…it hurt." Casper said. I stared at him, then soon Jojo looked at me and shrugged and turned his back and went back to sleep. Soon enough Kent fell asleep also. Zero got up and looked out the window then at the time.

"We have like one hour to sleep before we have to get dressed for school so I guess I shall see you guys in one hour." And with that Zero was fast asleep also.

"I swear I totally felt the mosquito bite me! I'm not even kidding!" Casper said hoping I'd believe him.

"I believe you Casper. I believe you…" I said chuckling and then collapsed back on my pillow hearing Casper's muffled words I made them out he was still saying.

"I swear I felt it!"

**That same day-or shall I say morning?**

My eyes opened up slowly to reveal a dimly-lighted room with 4 extra people sleeping on my floor, and 1 sleeping quietly next to me.

"Oh…I forgot…" I muttered to no one in particular. "I'd better wake them up its almost seven…" I said sitting up and shaking Mage.

"Wake up little unicorn…." I said shaking her and she turned to face me with a "what the heck did you just call me" look. I laughed and she smiled.

"I CALLL SHOWER!" She jumped over me and shot into the bathroom.

"How does she have so much energy in the morning?"

"Eh. Its Mage, she's eats like 50 lollipops a day, and we wonder why she's so hyper." Kent said lazily getting up.

"Yo Zero get up." I said kicking him softly.

"Hey…why do I get a rough wake up call, Mage got to be unicorn for like half-a second." Zero said laughing and sitting up as well.

"Because you don't look like a unicorn." I stated simply.

"Oh and I do?" Mage yelled from the inside of the shower.

"Hey unicorns are epic! That's a compliment!" I yelled back and heard her laughing.

I went to wake up Jojo while Kent and Zero were staring at Casper.

"Joooo Joooooo wake up little….umm…little….bunny?…" I said shaking him.

"Bunny?" Kent asked.

"Bunnies!" Zero yelled jumping up and getting his clothing.

"Bunny? Really?" Casper asked getting up.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Jojo wake up" I poked him and his eyes fluttered open and then I got up and picked something out of the closet.

Soon everyone was up and about getting their clothes together and getting ready to change. All the guys changed their t-shirts but, were a little hesitant on the pants part of changing. And we wonder why.

"Mage hurry! I need to get in there! The guys need to change their pants!" I yelled knocking on the door. And smiling awkwardly. Casper, Kent, Zero, and Jojo were standing there with fresh shirts on and their pajama pants, they were holding their jeans.

"Tell em' to change somewhere else or in the closet." Mage said. I sighed and turned to them.

"Here-" I pushed them out my door. "There's 2 spare rooms down the hall." They nodded and walked down the hall.

"Knock before you come in my room!" I yelled after them, some nodded, and some held up a thumb saying they understand and need no more info. I laughed then retreated back to my room. I changed into a black tank top with a thinner tank top that was neon orange under the black one and plain blue skinny jeans with high top converse. Then heard knocks I opened the door and they stood there smiling with clean "Jojo" clothes on.

"Is mage done yet?" Casper asked.

"Am now" Mage came out looking like the queen of cleanliness while we looked like her workers. Her neon pink hair was perfectly curled and vibrant while her bangs were placed perfectly across her darkish grey eyes. After she walked out we all rushed in and pushed each other to get to the mirror to fix our hair and some straighten it. Soon we all looked like Mage…well not exactly like her…but we were clean. My hair was tied into a high ponytail and was perfect and shiny just like Mage's. My bangs were swept over my eyes and I put on a thin hoodie.

"Rocky!" I heard Lea yell.

"What?"

"Breakfast!"

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yess" Casper yelled running downstairs while the rest just walked. Lea cooked us eggs and bacon with toast and orange juice. (yay)

Science class:

Me, Jojo, Mage, Casper, Kent, and Zero all have science class together, and the news we got there was surprising.

"Class listen up!" Mr. Hansen said trying to speak over the talking of the class. Mage was sitting on the left side front row of the classroom paired with Kent, while on the right side front row was Casper and Zero and then 1 row behind them was me and Jojo. Soon enough it got quiet and he was able to speak.

"Now look, next week we are going to have a retreat to Camp Jen."

"Sounds boring." A random kid blurted out.

"Actually Steven, the seniors who were freshman about 4 years ago had a great time there."

"That was 4 years ago." Another kid interrupted.

"Jason, look, this place is going to be so much fun you have no idea, and….you are allowed to bring cell phones and any other electronic device, you can bring your skateboards, mp3 players, and whatever else. And you will have lots of free time to hang out with your friends."

"Cool." Some other kid said.

"Have your parents sign this form and bring it back next week before Wednesday." He passed them out. "But-" We all held our breath. "In order to be able to go and bring all of your electronics, you will have to pass the test on Tuesday, am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. H" We all said lazily, and only about one kid said it too.

"Class dismissed" He said after the bell rang. We all gathered outside of the classroom.

"You guys going?" Casper asked us.

"I dunno…" Mage said hesitantly.

"If you guys are going I'm going" I said.

"I'll go" Zero said happily.

"Come one guys…free time….skateboards…NO HOMEWORK."

"I'm in" The rest of us said hurriedly and Jojo just nodded.

"Now….how are we all going to pass the test…."

"If one of us fails, it wont be the same and I'm not going." Casper said.

"Me either" Mage said.

"Same here."

"How about we have a…study party this weekend at Rocky's!" Kent suggested.

"That sounds fun." I said.

"As long as you have food." Casper said laughing.

"Oh-wait." I said looking at them.

"What?" Mage asked.

"Luke is coming over this weekend."

"Oh…well we can party with him! It will be fun to meet one of your friends!" Zero said.

"Can he skateboard?" Kent asked.

"Yea, he was in my skate group remember?" I asked.

"Awesome! He's definitely in now."

"Today's only Wednesday huh?" I asked Mage and she nodded.

"That sucks." I said as we walked home from school.

"Hey...umm Rocky?"

"Yes?"

"You know Jojo and what he told you? About Kimberley…"

"Yea…."

"Well I don't think he told you this…but she used to be his girlfriend…"

"What?" I asked.

"Yea…"

"That explains a lot."

"Ughh...it was so devastating watching him go through all of that…but…ever since you have gotten here…he's beginning to fully come out of his shell he still had buried over him."

"Wait…so what your saying is-"

"You helped him get over the fact that he needed to let go of her." Mage said and I smiled.

"You mean a lot to him Rocky…don't hurt him." Mage said smiling.

"Wha…wait hurt him?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Do you want me to show you where Kim died?"

"Sure…" I said hesitantly.

"Come on." She pulled me down the street it was quite a ways but we finally made it to a street that looked completely normal.

"This is the sidewalk where we were riding to the mall on…we don't go this way anymore ever since the incident…"

"Hey there's something shiny in the gutter" I said easily distracted.

"Is that all you can say at a time like this-" Mage looked down at the gutter. "Hey! There is something shiny in there!" Mage kneeled down and we looked at it. It looked like a necklace it was caught on the metal, hanging against the side of the gutter walls it was stuck under disgusting mud, no wonder someone could have mistaken it for mud. I pulled it out with my fingers and out came a beautiful gold necklace, it was dirty nonetheless but it still looked priceless.

It was a golden necklace with a dark colored diamond the color of Jojo's sparkling eyes. It was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring at it but I noticed a speck of red here and there…looked like...blood…?

"No…it cant be that's not possible…" Mage said staring at it.

"What's not possible who's is it?" I asked confused.

"That's the same n-necklace Kim was wearing the day she died…."

"What?"

"It cant be though…that happened like a year ago…."

"Should I clean it off and give it to Jojo?" I asked.

"If you be careful with it...yea…."

"Okay…" I said cradling It in my hands.

I walked home after mage walked into her house and got straight to cleaning it so I can give it to Jojo. I washed it delicately with wipes that wouldn't mess up any part of the breath-taking necklace. I held it up, and was proud of my work, I held it in my hand and then decided to walk over to Jojo's house to give it to him.

I knocked on his door, and there appeared Ned, as weird as ever.

"Hellooooo fine young lady! Here to see Jojo I suppose?" He asked.

"Yea" I smiled and nodded.

"He's upstairs." He let me in and I knocked on Jojo's door and then walked in.

"Jojo?" I asked And he looked up from his homework, then smiled.

"I-uh have to give you s-something." I stuttered slightly hopefully it wasn't noticeable. Jojo patted a spot next to him saying to come sit down. I did, and then I opened my palm and he froze after he stared at it.

"Wh-Where'd you get that?" He asked confused and surprised mixed with happiness in his voice.

"Me and Mage were walking home and I spotted this in the gutter, it was caught on a piece of metal down there, I cleaned it up and brought it here, so…here you go." I gave it to him, and he stared at it.

"I haven't seen this thing in a very long time." I smiled and then he continued. "Thank you." He hugged me, and while he did, he put it around my neck and clasped it on , I was confused.

"But-I want you to have it." He said.

"But…"

"No buts, take it and keep it from a friend to another as a way of saying thanks." He smiled and it was genuine. I tackled him in a hug and he laughed.

"I cant believe you made me talk...again." Jojo mumbled.

"Aww get used to it." I said patting his head and walking out.

"See ya tomorrow Jojo!" I yelled from down the hall.

Me and Jojo boarded the bus the next day and I felt him eyeing the necklace hanging around my neck and I seen him smiling joyfully. We sat down and Mage's eyes widened as she seen the necklace.

"I thought you gave the necklace back." She asked. And I smirked.

"I did." I said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"He gave it to me." I stated simply, and the others were shocked as well.

"You gave it to her Jojo?" Mage asked and Jojo nodded.

"Whoa…" Kent said smiling brightly.

Art:

I sat next to Jojo things were a lot less awkward then the first day at this school. I heard Angelina poke me on the back and Jojo noticed my grief, because he smiled gently at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled back before turning.

"What." I seethed at her and it took her by surprise, I could tell because she backed up a little.

"No one likes you….you'd be better off dead…." Angelina's eyes stopped at my necklace and her eyes widened and filled with anguish before it disappeared and she became herself again. "Just go away, no one wants you here, just kill yourself already and save us the trouble of doing so." She glared at me harshly.

I turned around and I knew Jojo had heard everything because he touched my knee softly and whispered.

"That isn't true, we love you Rocky, and you know that." He said leaning back over to normal distance, I had hurt filled inside me, and I just pretended to smile, and that made him look at me, he could tell it was fake.

"Its true." He stated it so strongly that I was surprised. I nodded and he smiled.

"Yo little bunnies!" Zero said sitting next to us at the lunch table.

"I'm not going to detention today, we only went like once and we snuck out, and didn't get caught or in trouble, so I'm kinda thinking were off the hook." Casper said eating his sandwich.

"Yea, I don't think I will either." Mage said "Are you guys going?" She asked looking at the rest of us and we shook our heads.

"Kayyy…so tomorrow's Friday, I was thinking we could do something tomorrow?" Kent suggested.

"Like what?" Casper asked.

"Like….hmm…lets go to the movies! Or…or…we can get ice cream! Or frozen yogurtttt." Kent said happily.

"What'd you give him." I asked Mage who giggled happily.

"Just some…lollipops…." She said smiling.

"What kinda lollipops?" I asked. "Because I swear, those things are not normal." Casper laughed at what I said.

"Agreed." He said looking at Mage. Mage smiled and shrugged eating her cookie. Zero was oddly quiet now, and when we expected him to say something, and he didn't, we looked over to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Zero who was sitting beside me. He smiled at me and nodded, I looked to Mage and she shrugged.

After school we all met up at the back of the school where we seen a guy sitting down in the parking lot, he looked a lot like…LUKE!

"Luke?" I said almost in a whisper, but he turned around slightly and was surprised that I was here, he probably thought I was gone already. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"LUKE!" I yelled and ran to him and jumped on him in a tackle-hug thing, he picked me up and he yelled back to me.

"Rocky! I missed you so much you have NO idea! Things haven't been the same!" He laughed and he didn't notice my friends until I introduced them.

"Luke, this is Mage-" She waved. "This is Kent-" He smiled and nodded. "This is Zero-" Zero smirked a little. "This is Casper-" Casper looked like he really didn't care about him, but nonetheless he bowed. "And this is Jojo." I motioned to Jojo and he smiled his small smile.

"Hey guys! So…this is the Jojo I've been hearing about." Luke smiled and nudged me. I smiled a little.

"So, you guys are Rocky's friends?" He asked them they nodded. "I trust you treat her well." Luke smiled happily and they laughed.

"Yea, she's awesome" Zero commented.

"She got us out of suspension." Kent said chirping in. Luke laughed.

"Already getting yourself in trouble I see." Luke smiled at me, then he rested his arm on my shoulder, I seen a glint of anger in Casper and Jojo's eyes, but didn't think much of it.

"I guess I'll get going, my mom wants to bring me somewhere before she drops me off at your house, its okay that I'm early right?"

"Yea, its wonderful!" I nearly yelled.

"Good." He hugged me before leaving with his mom in his car.

Once Luke left Casper said hurriedly. "I don't like him." We were all shocked.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because he jealoussss" Zero said emphasizing the "jealous" part.

"I am not." Casper said crossing his arms.

"I like him, he seems cool." Mage said.

"You just think he's cute." Kent said.

"No, this time he's **hot and nice** its like a win-win situation." Mage laughed.

"Yea I think he's cool too." Zero and Kent both added.

"What do you think of him?" I asked Jojo and he nodded in approval, all I did was smile.

"Well get used to it Casper if you wanna stay over at my house you have to get along with him." I said.

"Fineeee" he said complaining and exaggerating the word "fine" a little too much. I laughed and was so happy that I was with my best friend again. We had at least a day and a half extra to hang out in between school, he could probably come with me to school.

_In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think something was wrong or…different about Luke….something wasn't right…or maybe it was just my mind._

"Hey guys I'll see you tomorrow, text me." I said walking towards my house.

"Can I come over later?" Mage asked.

"Yea sure!" I yelled.

After I walked past the corner out of view of my friends I sprinted home. I ran into m house and hugged Lea.

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" I yelled.

"Luke's here?" She said laughing.

"How'd you know?"

"He stopped by here, he asked me where Whoville high was at and I told him, he thought you were already here."

"I'm SO HAPPY!" I yelled running upstairs.

"Yea I cans see." Lea yelled after me.

I burst into my room and walked to my laptop and played music to calm myself. I just couldn't believe it and I was beyond happy, I fell asleep listening to the soft tune of my laptop but, little did I know that after the weekend is over and Luke leaves my house on Sunday evening…he would never be the same…and neither would I.

"Rocky…" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Rocky wake up…" I heard another voice whisper, this one more feminine.

I opened my eyes and realized I was laying in my bed peacefully. Luke and Mage sat on the end of my bed with food in their hands.

"You missed dinner." Luke smiled joyfully and I reached up and hugged him, he grinned. I took the food from their hands.

"How's life?" Mage asked.

"Random question." I added.

"Me and Mage got to know each other while you were sleeping." Luke said.

"Awesome, so you guys are friends now right?" I asked hopefully.

"Heck yea." Mage said walking to my closet and taking out a neon green tank top with a black smiley face with X's for eyes and stitches for a mouth.

"Can I borrow this tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." I said eating a bowl of soup.

"So...I was thinking…" Luke said, there was still a hint of sadness in his voice…something was wrong.

"Yea?" I asked setting the bowl on the table next to my bed, I wasn't very hungry. I had concern in my voice, but it showed if only just a little.

"I kinda forgot what I was going to say." He smiled sheepishly. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What time is it.." I mumbled to myself checking the time.

"Adventure time!" Mage yelled.

"Peanut butter jelly time." Luke smiled. "You watch Adventure time?" Luke asked Mage and she laughed and smiled.

"Who doesn't!" She yelled.

"Aww its 9:47.." I said laying back.

"What's wrong." Luke asked.

"I have homework and my parents aren't here to sign my paper…" I said sadly.

"What paper?" Luke asked.

"We have to have our parents sign a paper if we want to go on a retreat."

"Oh, well where are your parents?" Luke asked.

"They haven't even come by in the past couple days…Lea is taking over for now…since our parents aren't back yet…I'm starting to get worried." I said worry and fear streaking my face for only just a second.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Luke reassured, he stroked my hair.

"I hope so." I said sighing.

"I'm good at forging signatures…" Mage said suggesting her idea.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea sure, I've done it plenty of times." And with that Mage signed my paper, with an exact replica and then left the house after it got late.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You've been acting…sad...lately…is something wrong?"

"Oh...just the kids at school…with you not around they're just saying stuff about you...it makes me mad…." Luke sighed while laying down next to me.

"Oh…they're saying stuff to you?" I asked and he nodded in the dim light.

"Don't listen to what they say." I said, something similar to what Jojo has been saying to me.

"I know…" Luke laughed. "You always tell me that." He said.

"Well...its true, sometimes we need to be reminded that people love us." I nudged him happily and his mood immediately lightened.

"Thanks Rocky." Luke laughed lightly. "So...tell…what's it like here at Whoville?" Luke smiled and turned to me laying on his side I could tell he was interested in what I had to say.

"Well…it all began when I met Jojo…" And with that I talked to him and with him all night long.

**A/N- Just updating…so…the weekend is coming up, as well as the retreat what shall happen next? Here is Luke's personality and what his life was like.**

**Luke: Dirt-blonde haired boy with a soft spot in his heart for his best friend Rocky. Before at their old school, they would get bullied by other people, but Luke and Rocky after meeting each other, wouldn't take it any longer, they still had it rough, but after things seemed to have gotten better, it just got worst after Luke being to have been discovered in his room ready to end his life, if it weren't for Rocky who came at the right time. From then on he said he'd never do it again. **

**Luke has had a history of attempting and failing at suicide, once when he was 12 the second time when he was 14 the third the same year and the fourth when he turned 15. Ever since Luke has had Rocky in his life things have been better, but when the sudden news of Rocky moving to Whoville, things were never the same for him.**


	9. Phillips High School

_**Phillips high school**_

_**A/N- so I don't really know if there actually is a Phillips high school…but I don't want to look it up…and I don't want you to look it up...because you could be reading my story instead :D read, ….be happy :{D oh and umm JojoxRocky romance is coming SOON but umm first we have to make Jojo and Rocky realize they have feelings for each other during certain events haha :D**_

_**"You've been acting…sad...lately…is something wrong?"**_

_"Oh...just the kids at school…with you not around they're just saying stuff about you...it makes me mad…." Luke sighed while laying down next to me._

_"Oh…they're saying stuff to you?" I asked and he nodded in the dim light._

_"Don't listen to what they say." I said, something similar to what Jojo has been saying to me._

_"I know…" Luke laughed. "You always tell me that." He said._

_"Well...its true, sometimes we need to be reminded that people love us." I nudged him happily and his mood immediately lightened._

_"Thanks Rocky." Luke laughed lightly. "So...tell…what's it like here at Whoville?" Luke smiled and turned to me laying on his side I could tell he was interested in what I had to say._

_"Well…it all began when I met Jojo…" And with that I talked to him and with him all night long._

_Phillips high school…._

"_Hey Rock-eh!" Luke walked happily up to me on my front porch._

"_Sup" I said tiredly, I knew I had to tell him soon._

"_I am…oddly happy today!" _

"_That's weird."_

"_I know right?"_

"_So are we walking to school…or?"_

"_Walking…" Luke said with a frown. Ever since we have been at this school kids would always try to mess with us, and with only 2 of us…it was pretty easy. I smiled and laughed while I locked the front door and walked beside my dirty blonde-haired friend._

"_I have some bad news…uhh Luke." I said. You could tell I had been crying the previous night, and I knew Luke could tell, but he didn't question it._

"_Oh no…your pregnant." Luke joked, he laughed and tried to run, but I caught him by the arm._

"_Lukeee that not even funny! I'm serious." I whined._

"_Okay, okay…what is it?" _

"_I'm moving…" I said it straight to the point, but I immediately regretted saying it that fast because he didn't say anything for a while. "Luke?…" I asked._

"_Your….moving?…away? F-from here?" Luke looked a bit nervous and I sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder._

"_Luke…" I said softly._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO!" Luke dropped to his knees and begged me not to leave._

"_Luke, get up…I have no choice...my parents they're making me move." I said patting his head. Luke sighed and got up, I could tell he tried to be strong, but I knew all he really wanted to do was go home._

"_Okay….I give you permission to leave." He smiled and hugged me. "When are you leaving anyways?"_

"_Well…since today is Tuesday...we will probably be moving on Friday." Anguish filled my eyes and so did depression._

"_S'okay Rocky, I have to be strong, so do you." He smiled and I nodded. We made an agreement to spend as much time together as possible…and that's what I was going to do…_

I woke up and look around the room, I remembered Luke was here I smiled at his sleeping form. I got up and looked at him, I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to ask if he wanted to come to school with me. After arguing with myself in my head I finally pushed myself to poke him a little, and just the slightest touch woke him. He looked around, confused, but then smiled at me.

"Hey, are you coming with me to school or what?" I asked sitting on my knees next to him on the bed.

"Uh...I'm a bit nervous...I don't know.." He said biting his lip.

"Luke! NERVOUS? Not possible!" I laughed and got off the bed.

"Haha very funny." He pouted.

"If you do stay, where are you gonna go?" I asked.

"I'll find something to do, I promise." Luke collapsed back on the pillow after he flashed me his signature smirk, I rolled my eyes and got ready and headed downstairs. I nearly ran out the door to catch Jojo walking out the door.

"Jojo!" I yelled after him and he looked back and stopped and waited for me.

"Wow. You walk really fast." I said catching my breath. Jojo smirked, almost hiding a smile. We met up with Casper and Kent and Casper mumbled something about a mosquito bite and a frown on his face, me and Jojo headed to art along with Casper.

"Hey.." One of the "preps", Jess, stopped us in front of art class.

"What do you want." Casper said softly.

"Oh...nothing...just came to say hi to Rocky…" He smiled at me and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, but it just fell back again. He leaned down to my ear and whispered only something I could hear, "I'm going to come to your house tonight to see your sister…but I'm looking forward to seeing you there too, I heard your parents aren't home" He winked…and might I add he failed horribly at it. I scowled at his idiotic smile plastered to his face and I walked calmly into art.

"What'd he say?" Casper asked. I groaned in desperation...hoping that, that guy wasn't my sister's new boyfriend.

"Was it bad?" He asked and I didn't answer we sat down as Mrs. Kate called our attention to the front of the class.

Casper looked back at me when the teacher turned around and he threw a piece of paper at me and it landed right in front of me and Angelina being the pathetic person she always was called the attention to me.

"Mrs. Kate! Rocky and Casper are passing notes!" She reached over me and grabbed the note, but she **switched** the small paper with another one from behind her back. Mrs. Kate walked over and took it from her hands and read it **aloud**.

"I had fun in the janitor's closet yesterday, meet me at my house at midnight." Mrs. Kate sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Then she motioned to a blushing Casper and a shocked Jojo then she said "Principals office...maybe you can explain why you were in the janitor's closet yesterday." She threw the note away and walked to the front of the class, me and Casper picked up our backpacks and walked out.

"I CANT BELIEVE HER!" I yelled. Casper was silent until he asked quietly.

"What did Jess say to you?" He asked curiosity filled his eyes.

"Oh, something about coming over to my house to see my sister, but he only wants to see me." I glared at the floor while we walked.

"Do you want me to come over?" Casper asked.

"Well...I was going to ask, you and Jojo and Mage and the rest of them…you know...start studying early, besides, I'd feel safer with you guys around...especially since my parents aren't going to be home." We arrived in front of the principals office and Casper looked at me.

"I understand...but what are we going to tell him?" Casper averted his eyes from mine when he started to blush again.

"Lets just wing it!" I said and opened the door before he protested.

"Hello…Rocky…Casper…Mrs. Kate called me to inform me on what happened…something about a note…" He smirked knowingly.

"Me and Casper just wanted to have a little fun! You know harmless teenage stuff! We promise it wont happen again." I said bowing my head slightly and Casper just stared at me, his mouth agape in surprise.

"Alright…as long as it doesn't happen again." The principal let us go and I smiled and thanked him, then walked out with Casper, after the door closed he freaked out and threw his arms around me in happiness.

"THANK GOODNESS FOR YOU!" He laughed and smiled. "With you around, I can get away with anything." He laughed again and I nodded and looked around, the halls were empty.

"Hey…what do you say we ditch school for today?" I asked excitedly. "The only thing we have to turn in is the science paper thingy, but we can turn it in Monday."

"I dunno Rocky…Won't that look bad? Rumors are gonna be spreading fast." Casper asked. I shrugged.

"I'm telling the others, I txted each one and immediately came replies.

_Message from: Mage_

_Wait! I'm gonna be out of class in a couple of minutes, just wait for me at the end of the sidewalk._

_Message from: Kent_

_Kay, don't have too much fun, if that's even possible…that is if the rumors are true._

_Message from: Jojo_

_I wanna Ditch! Wait for me!_

_Message from: Zero_

_Wait for me foo! :P_

I looked over the messages.

"Wow...rumors do spread fast…Angelina must have texted everyone about it. Jojo, Mage, and Zero are ditching too, but Kent just said for us not to have too much fun, come on, we have to wait at the end of the sidewalk." I pulled Casper along with me and we sat down on the curb.

"So...tell me…why don't you like Luke?" I asked softly. He just shrugged.

"All right then…hmm.." I was thinking of another question, until Jojo, Mage, and Zero emerged from the corner.

"Hey guys!" Mage yelled running over to us.

"Lets go!" I yelled.

"Are we all going to your house right now?" Zero asked.

"Yea, do you guys wanna stay over?" I asked.

"Sure!" They all said.

"I need to go get my stuff from my house, I'll be over in like..um..20 minutes?" Mage said.

"Me too." Zero added.

"Yea, maybe I should get my stuff too." Casper added.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys in..20-30 minutes?" I asked.

"Yea seeya!" They all said then went to separate places. Only me and Jojo were left.

"Do you need to go get your stuff?" I asked him. He looked up at me then nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you…soon then right?" I asked and he nodded again. I smiled.

"Okay." He walked into his house and I walked into my house. Luke was watching TV.

"Hey back so soon?" Luke asked smiling.

"Yea, my friends that you met are coming over soon, so make yourself presentable…and go tidy up my room." I laughed giving him commends.

"Yes master." He said trudging upstairs I smirked.

I heard a knock on the door, and was petrefied to see who it was standing there….it was Jess.

**A/N- ah...Jess is a real creep no? haha :D I love cliffhangers…**


	10. Destroyed

**Destroyed**

**A/N-next chapter! Yay!**

**RECAP**

_"Hey back so soon?" Luke asked smiling._

_"Yea, my friends that you met are coming over soon, so make yourself presentable…and go tidy up my room." I laughed giving him commands._

_"Yes master." He said trudging upstairs I smirked._

_I heard a knock on the door, and was petrified to see who it was standing there….it was Jess._

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Just came to visit…early." He smirked at me.

"Creep, go away, and wait for my sister to get home." I tried to close the door but he stopped it and walked in the house.

"I see...no one's home eh?"

"Dude get out of my house!" I yelled at him.

"Rocky?" Luke ran downstairs and seen Jess, he slowed as he reached the end of the stairs. "Who's…this?"

"His name is Jess…he's my sister's…boyfriend." I said clearly uncomfortable.

"What is he doing here?" Luke asked keeping his gaze on Jess.

"I don't know…I told him to leave." I crossed my arms.

"First of all, I just wanted to have some fun…but you had to go and ruin it." Jess stared at Luke.

"Why don't you just leave now." Luke said stepping closer.

"I wasn't expecting her boyfriend to be here…" He said staring at me mostly.

"Leave, before I make you." Luke said calmly stepping closer to him.

"Oh yea, haha, and how are you going to make me?" Jess said laughing then suddenly someone suddenly appeared in the doorway, it was Jojo.

"Oh hey, look it's the mute." Jess glared at Jojo and Jojo glared back, only Jess was the first to back down.

"I'm only gonna say it once Jess." Luke said again.

"Okay...Okay I get it…" Jess raised his hands up in defeat before lowering them down as a mischievous grin crossed his features. Jess pretended to walk to the door, but quickly changed his mind and threw a punch at Luke, Luke dodged it as if he'd seen it coming. Jess threw another punch and barely missed his head, that's when Jojo stepped in, he jumped on his back and got him in a neck hold. Jess struggled but kept trying to hit Luke. Then when Jess landed a punch on Luke's cheek he reacted back and punched him straight in the eye, and that's when Casper entered the house.

"Yo! Stop it!" Casper yelled, they all stopped and looked towards the door, Casper arrived and Zero followed shortly after. Jojo was still on Jess's back and Luke was holding his skateboard above his head. Jess stood up straight and Jojo landed on the floor with a small "thud".

"I'm leaving." He stated and then walked out the door passing me.

"Never should have been here in the first place." I mumbled. He glared at the floor and held his eye. When Jess exited the house, Luke lowered his skateboard back to the ground and sighed, then Jojo stood up and dusted himself off, he muttered a low growl.

"I'm sorry guys…" I mumbled softly.

"Nah, Its okay, I'm glad you didn't get hurt though." Luke said and Jojo nodded in agreement.

"Yea Maybe, but you did." I looked at Luke's cheek more closely it was dripping blood and I noticed Casper and Jojo flinch slightly, and Casper glared at Luke, as Jojo just stared at him. I shook my head and turned to the rest of them.

"You guys can go get settled in my room." I suggested to them and they nodded and went upstairs. I then went to the kitchen to clean Luke up and then put a bandage on it. I sighed.

"Thanks Luke." I said smiling.

"No problem." He smiled back, then we heard a voice cut through the silence that we were currently in.

"Helloooo? Is anyone home?" Mage's voice yelled throughout the house, we walked into the next room and seen Mage with 2 huge dark blue suitcases, she dragged them in.

"Hey Mage, I see you came prepared." I chuckled and grabbed a suitcase. And Luke grabbed the other.

"Hi Rocky, hi Luke! You bet I came prepared!" She dragged yet another suitcase in and closed the door.

"Hey, how come the door was wide-open when I got here…and why does Luke have a bandage on his cheek and why-"

"Long story." I laughed as we went upstairs.

"Makes sense.." She grunted while pulling up the 3rd suitcase up the top stair. "Okay, cool." She smiled at her accomplishment.

"Everyone's in my room." I said as we opened the door to my room, everyone was crowded around my laptop and arguing.

"Hey guys." Mage said as she pulled her suitcases in. All heads turned towards the door.

"Dang Mage, what'd you bring your whole room?" Zero asked.

"Pretty Much." She nodded happily.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked walking over to them.

"Jess's facebook…look at what his status says." Casper said controlling the laptop.

I looked closer to the screen and it read: _Planning something devious on Monday for the school emo's, its gonna be sweet._

"Great…another thing to look forward to on Monday." I grumbled.

"I'm kinda surprised he knows the definition for devious." Luke said sitting down by the window.

"Yea I know right?' Mage said.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you what happened.." I said.

_After the story…_

"Wow nice going Jojo and Luke." Mage high-fived them both.

"Hey, I told them to stop!" Casper whined.

"Yea Yea Casper, good job I guess." Mage smirked at him.

"I was back-up!" Zero claimed.

"Yea whatever good job." Mage got up and unzipped her suitcases and took out her straightener.

"Come here Zero, sit in this chair."

"Why?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"I'm gonna straighten your hair." She said simply. Zero shrugged.

"Okay." He sat in the chair and slouched in it. Mage waited for it to heat up.

"So…what do you think he's gonna plan on Monday?" Mage asked combing Zero's hair.

"Who knows what goes on in the mind of his." Casper sighed and logged into his facebook.

"Yea…it could be anything." I said watching Mage comb Zero's hair.

"But, lets not think about that right now." I suggested.

"Your right." Mage said starting to straighten Zero's jet black locks.

"Well…who wants ice cream?" Luke asked smiling.

"I do!" We all yelled. Luke got up and just as he did Kent burst in the room. His eyes were narrowed and angry and he was out of breath he panted as we stood there shocked.

"J-Jess…h-he and his friends trashed our lockers…everything, our ipods...books...its gone...its all destroyed." Kent whispered. Jojo's eyes widened as he had just remembered that he had left his spare key and blueprints to the observatory that no one except himself knew about…Suddenly we all dashed out the door and grabbed our skateboards as we remembered the important things we left in our lockers, as we raced to school riding on our skateboards, we entered the school and ran towards the freshmen lockers, the halls were empty and we finally came across the row that our lockers were at…everything had been emptied out and broken, the door to some of the lockers were wrenched off its hinges and Jojo dropped to his knees….the key was nowhere to be found.

Mage looked through her locker and the pages of her now torn books, her note that had everything personal written on it about her was taken, she slammed her dented locker closed and leaned against it, she pulled her hood up.

Casper desperately fought his way through all the debris and scattered papers, that were on the floor and in his locker, he didn't care about any other item in his locker that was gone, he was only looking for one thing…his dead mother's gold bracelet. When Casper searched everywhere and it was nowhere to be found he realized that it was gone…forever.

Zero looked at his locker confused, his ipod had been shattered, his books were torn and ripped, his binders and sketchbooks were ripped and torn, his paint brushes were split in half, and the rest of his things were just plain destroyed…there was nothing he could do now.

I looked through my locker and under the heavy torn books, when I finally gave up and slammed my locker, a look of desperation in my eyes, I sat down on the cold pavement, everything went silent…I could not find the necklace Jojo gave to me…and I knew I would never get it back.

Luke stared at the scene before him...everyone was dead silent…he knew everyone had something more to worry about then their lockers, he sighed and sat down, he looked away and that's when they heard something…it sounded like…sobbing...everyone looked towards the noise…it came from Casper.

**A/N-ehehhehe….Jess is very evil…how dare he….well until the next chapter :D**


	11. Casper's Past

**Casper's past**

**A/N-enjoy~ :D**

**Recap:**

_Luke stared at the scene before him...everyone was dead silent…he knew everyone had something more to worry about then their lockers, he sighed and sat down, he looked away and that's when they heard something…it sounded like…sobbing...everyone looked towards the noise…it came from Casper_.

"Casper?" I asked softly, I knew he had lost something important. Casper looked away, his white-blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Can we just go home now?" He asked, his voice cracked and he picked up his skateboard softly. We all nodded and then rode away toward my house. My mind was clouded with thoughts, I knew better than to not question Casper about why he was crying. We arrived at the house and went up to my room in awkward silence, Luke went to get ice cream again, probably to cheer everyone up...or at least try. Kent went home to get his stuff for the night and Mage continued to straighten Zero's hair.

No one dared to even make a noise, Zero's eyes were fixed on the floor, Mage's eyes were concentrated on Zero's hair, Jojo sat next to me on the bed, he had a look of fear in his eyes…though I'm not sure why, and Casper sat by the window, he looked out sadly. When Luke came through the door with 6 bowls of ice cream balanced in his hands Jojo got up and helped him. Luke gave one to each of us and himself, but stopped in front of Casper, he smiled and tried to give it to him, Casper just stared at it, he shook his head softly. Luke nodded in understanding. Jojo suddenly nudged me in the arm and pointed his head toward the door, I looked at him confused, he stood up and pulled me out the door. Everyone didn't really notice or they didn't really care that Jojo just pulled me out the door, they probably wouldn't notice if some kidnapper came into the room and stole one of us…the tension was so thick in the room.

"Yesss?" I asked him.

"Will you come with me…somewhere…" He asked softly.

"Sure, but wher-" Jojo suddenly pulled my hand and rushed downstairs, I didn't know what was going on, but when he grabbed my hand a shock ran through my body…something was going on that I wasn't aware of before. He grabbed our skateboards on the way out and he told me to follow him, I nodded. We rode to that building that I had noticed when I first moved here, but as we got closer and closer, it looked more of a dome-shaped thing rather than just a building. He glanced back at me and I looked at him, he looked a little nervous. We finally got to the huge building and he looked around, there was some weird contraption in the front…and it didn't look very safe…It looked very weird, but awesome at the same time. If this amazed me then I didn't know what was coming…

"Lets go." Jojo pulled my hand and this time I was a little hesitant, I shook my head.

"I-I don't think that's uhh….safe?" I shook my head again. Jojo gave me another comforting smiled and then grabbed both hands in his and pulled me along.

"Jojo…" I whispered. He looked at me and then when we got to a bucket type thing he waved his hand in a gentleman matter for me to go first I gently stepped in front of the basket and he gave me a little push and I looked back at him.

"Uhh…" I said still a little uneasy about this whole thing.

"I'll get in the bucket with you, its okay, you wont fall." He reassured me and I got slowly and carefully into the bucket, he got into the bucket after me and the close proximity of us made me blush, I fought it down, I didn't know why I was blushing or why my heart was beating faster, but either way, I still wasn't sure why I even got in this bucket in the first place because when he picked up an umbrella and we started to move I quickly grabbed onto him I closed my eyes shut, my face flustered. He held both hands to the umbrella and I had my arms wrapped around his waist he chuckled and I wondered what was so funny, I kinda didn't want to die!

"You can let go now…were on the other end." He laughed again and I opened my eyes, he hopped off and he set the umbrella in the basket and we went to the second obstacle he led me onto the rubber band thing and he wheeled us back, I sat on his lap sideways and I was obviously blushing again. When he touched the lever thing and we dropped back I fell on his chest and I screamed and held onto him I buried my face in his chest and it muffled my screams, I opened my eyes as I felt myself floating through air I held onto Jojo again and before I knew it we landed on stone stairs he grabbed my shoulders as I pulled away with reluctance we walked upstairs, my legs a little shaky.

"And…here we are…" He opened the wooden door and opened up a dark room, he closed the door and I felt around for Jojo.

"Jojo?" I asked slightly frightened, suddenly bright lights turned on one at a time, and I suddenly looked up to Jojo in a red bucket in astonishment, I had lost my voice, it was all so beautiful, he held his hand out to me and I took it gladly, he pulled me up to a platform thing, and he started the whole musical symphony. I was taken away by the music...I nearly cried, but Jojo just grinned happily at me, I smiled back and he sat down and enjoyed his musical instruments that he loved so much…and built himself…I sat down next to him and enjoyed the music that must have taken forever to build.

"What'd you bring me here for?" I asked still staring in awe.

"I wanted you to see this, and I need to change the locks, Jess took my spare key to my observatory."

"This is so amazing…." I looked around again as the music seemed to float on forever.

"I'm going to change the locks, I'll come back here and then we can leave." He smiled at me and then left.

I layed back and stared as the ceiling began to open up, the blue sky shone through my eyes and I smiled happily again, I don't think I could ever stop smiling in this place. I heard Jojo rattling something in the background. I just stared at the dark blue sky as 2 birds flew past and white puffy clouds floated away, it used to be dark and gloomy before, but not anymore. I sat back up as the music stopped and then Jojo walked up to me, he smiled and helped me up to my feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No, but I guess we should get back." I said smirking. He nodded and we walked to the back and he opened up another door and there was a weird twisty slide going all the way down to the lower grassy area down below the cliff.

"Here we go again." I chuckled and we both sat down in the slide, he wrapped his arms around my waist and then gave us a little push and we were off. We reached the bottom, and he looked up swiftly and then we walked home again. Once we reached my house I walked in my room and Luke was asleep on my bed, Mage was putting hairspray in Zero's hair, she spiked it in the back Casper looked a little distant from us, in his eyes.

"Hey guys." I said softly sitting down, a couple days ago Lea and her friends put up a TV in my room, I turned it on and flipped through the channels.

"Hey Rocky can you hand me that comb there in my suitcase?" Mage asked me.

"Suree, but which comb? There's like 50 in here!" I exclaimed.

"Oh…..hmm…the purple one."

"Oh okay." I gave the comb to her and sat back down I glanced at Zero and he mouthed the words "HELP ME". I chuckled and Jojo smirked.

"So what'd you guys do anyways?" Mage asked with suspicious eyes. Jojo's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh...I, yea." I finished lamely, Mage raised an eyebrow. "We took a walk?" I said in more of a question than a statement. Mage laughed.

"For someone who gets us out of trouble easily, your horrible at lying to your friends." She combed a knot out of Zero's hair and he winced. Jojo smiled nervously.

"Hey, Rocky come here and hold this piece up for me." She asked me.

"Sure." I walked over and Zero groaned. I held the piece of hair up as she sprayed more hairspray into his hair.

"More hairspray?" Zero asked in unbelief. Mage patted his head.

"Don't worry, we wont run out, I have 6 more cans in my other suitcase." She smiled happily and Casper looked over to us in shock, even he mumbled something.

"Dang…" He whispered softly.

"Don't get mouthy over there Casper your next." Mage said giggling. Casper shook his head and smirked a little as he went over to the computer.

"What's mouthy?" Zero asked.

"Don't question my choice of words." Mage shook the hairspray at him. He smiled and laughed.

"Mouthy?" Luke asked as we realized he had awoken and was staring at the TV.

"Oh don't think your not gonna get your hair done either, I'm coming for you too Luke." Mage said smiling. Luke laughed and rolled over on his back.

"Okay, I'm done Zero!" Zero looked at himself in the mirror and made a couple adjustments.

"Well done Mage." Zero said sitting down next to Luke.

"Yayy! Come over here Casper." Mage patted the seat.

"Your kidding….right?" He asked logging off his facebook account.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, get over here!" Casper sighed and sat in the seat Mage combed his hair out too.

"I'm going to go put the bowls in the sink, be right back!" I gathered all the bowls and walked downstairs. I rinsed out the bowls and left them in the sink, I looked around the house. I heard a noise and noticed Kent, he walked through the door, he looked around he carried a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, is everyone upstairs?" He asked, I nodded. "Is Casper okay?"

"I don't know yet, he's letting Mage do his hair, so I guess he is for now at least."

"Okay, maybe he just needs his friends around him…but I wonder what he lost." Kent said softly.

"Yea." We walked upstairs slowly and then entered my room.

"Hey Kent." Everyone said in unison.

/5:00 PM/

"Don't touch your hair!" mage scolded Casper lightly.

"Why not?" he whined.

"You'll mess it up!"

"Its already deflating!" He yelled.

"Are you asking me to do it over again?" She asked.

"No!" he shrieked and ran downstairs.

"ROCKY! DINNER'S READY TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO GET DOWN HERE!" Brandi yelled.

"Yo guys dinner's ready." I announced.

"FINALLY!" They trampled over each other to get out the door.

"OW! That's my foot!"

"Dude that's my phone!"

"No that's mine!"

"I'm pretty sure its mine!"

"Move out the way!"

"I'm hungry!"

"So am I!" We finally pushed out and we all fell onto the floor.

"That wasn't the smartest idea." Casper noted. We all got up and dusted ourselves off then walked downstairs.

"Hey Lea." Casper ran up to her and patted her on the head.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She yelled angrily. "You still owe me five bucks!" He laughed in amusement and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm eating in the living room, you guys can go wherever you want." I said casually leaning on the counter.

"Cool! This place is awesome!" Zero said getting his food and running to the living room.

"Well, I'm going to eat at the table LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Lea yelled and walked into the dining room.

"Yo, turn on the TV." Kent said and sat on the couch.

"You turn it on."

"No you."

"You."

"YOU."

"Guys, the remote is right next to you." I said to them.

"Oh." They both said simultaneously.

/11:46 PM/

"I'm so tired…and we didn't even study, but I'm glad Jess didn't come back here." I said sitting on my bed.

"Yea, that's good." Zero said sleepily. Only me Casper and Zero were still up, Kent, Mage and Jojo fell asleep a little while ago.

"Hey, I'm about to pass out guys, seeya tomorrow…or in the morning or…whatever that means." Zero turned on his side and closed his eyes. Casper nodded and I smirked.

/couple minutes later/ lol

"Hey...Rocky?" Casper's voice asked softly.

"Yea?"

"Umm….your probably wondering what I lost right? It was stupid for me to be crying over it…I-I said I'd be strong for her."

"For who Casper?" I asked sitting up, his hair shone under the pale light of the moon.

"My mom…" He said softly.

"Your mom? What happened to her?"

"She died...uhh…she died a couple years back…when I was in 7th grade." He bowed his head slightly.

"But…I thought…" I immediately stopped myself when I heard sobs. "Casper…." I said softly.

"I'm sorry…I'm so stupid…" Casper sat up and wiped his tears away I could still see the pain in his face…I could still see the 12 year old boy who had lost his mother in 7th grade, I could still see it in him.

"No, Casper your not stupid…" I walked over to him, but he turned his face away.

"Look here Casper…I know what its like to lose someone…I really do…I know what it feels like to be hurt, you think there isn't anything else in the world that matters except that person. I know she was your mom, she must have been a beautiful woman Casper…I know you want to cry, I know you want to be strong for her…but its okay to cry sometimes…you cant keep your feelings bottled up inside…its not good for you." I wiped a hanging strand out of his eye and he looked up at me. He nodded…then when I sat back away from him, he started to talk.

"I had a mom all my life…I knew what it was like to have a mom, But one day while I was in school…wishing I could have been anywhere else but there…I got called into the principals office…he told me my mother was in the hospital…I got a ride there…and you know what I did when I seen my mom in that kind of condition?….I wished I was back in that classroom…I wished I could be any place else but there….my mom...she was in a horrible condition…she couldn't even speak…there was blood everywhere…she tried…she tried so hard….I told her I loved her, but she died right in front of my eyes…in pain…my dad...he took it so hard on himself…" Casper trailed off and he looked out past me to the window. I knew better than to interrupt him, so I sat there quietly.

"My dad…he had a heart attack the day my mother died… I had to be a parent to my younger sisters for weeks…I had to buy food for them, a 12 year old…I was forced to be a parent at 12.…can you believe it? No one wanted to get involved with us…my grandparents died when I was a kid…it was so hard for me…but then when my dad was released from the hospital, things got back to normal…we were a normal family…but…my dad…he was never the same after my mom died…." Casper then looked at me. I opened my mouth to say that I was sorry but he stopped me.

"Don't feel sorry for me…I don't deserve it." Casper smiled a weak smile. I nodded understandingly but then I shook my head slightly.

"What'd you lose Casper?…." I asked softly. He sighed.

"My mother's bracelet…I took it off her wrist when they put a covering over her body. I put it in my locker so I could take it out on Monday to bring it to my house, I knew I was going to your house today, but I didn't want to bring my Mom's bracelet around everywhere with me, I feel so bad…." He shook his head again, and I sighed and hugged him before we had small talk, then we retired to our beds, or my bed...his floor. I looked around, and thought I heard a noise…Jojo sat up he rubbed his eyes and looked straight at me. I laughed nervously and waved at him, he smiled and looked around for signs that anyone was awake, he whispered.

"What're you doing up?" He asked softly.

"I was talking to Casper a few minutes ago." I pointed a thumb at Casper's sleeping form. Jojo nodded, then he got up.

"I'm going to the observatory." He whispered to me. My eyes lit up and he asked, "would you like to join me?" He asked. I nodded and we quietly walked out of the room.

**A/N hi invisible ppl of zeh world :D**

**I hoped you liked it ~!**


	12. studying party

**PARTYY!**

**A/N-Hellooo :D soo thank you to allll who are reviewing! I LOVE YEW…okay, so I wanted to dedicate the chapter to these people, bcuz I love love love yew :D *gives cookie* I also love the reviewers in the previous chapter, but this was only for the 11th**** chapter reviewers if that makes any sense at all haha**

**drkseeker233**

**scene kid**

**skater girl**

**crazy girl**

**silverbite**

**I don't know if those were ur real accounts or not, but you know who you are :D**

**Okay here's the 12****th**** chapter of ACLS (another cliché of a love story) (lol)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own this movie or the wonderful book that Dr Seuss wrote however I do own a Horton stuffed animal :D (lol…how old am I?)**

The next morning I woke up in my bed and I forgot that the day was Saturday and that Casper had just told me about his past last night. But I decided to act as if nothing at all had happened. Mage and Kent must have been downstairs, they were nowhere in sight. The only thing they left behind was their mess. I took a quick glance toward the clock.

_9:47 AM_

I decided to get up and take a shower, it was Saturday. No way would I wake up the boys for nothing. So I grabbed clean clothes from my closet and quickly took a shower. While I was brushing my hair in the mirror, I noticed the scar on my cheek. It reminded me of when that man had cut me with the beer bottle, I quickly lifted up my shirt and studied the long, thin cut on my stomach. It didn't look like it was healing properly and I was in more than a bit of pain when someone bumped into me, or I just simply rolled on my stomach. I winced as I touched it gingerly. I sighed and put my shirt back down. I continued to fix my hair and once I was finished I walked out into the room.

"Yo yo yoooo." Zero greeted me softly. I could tell he just woke up a few minutes earlier. I laughed and waved at him. Mage walked in along with Kent.

"Breakfast is ready, were studying for the test right after." Kent announced.

"CASPER, JOJO AND LUKE WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Mage screeched. Me and Zero covered our ears.

"Ow Mage was that really necessary?" Zero asked.

"You sure do have a loud voice…." Casper growled.

"Well it got you guys up, eh? Hurry down or the food will get cold." Mage giggled and ran out with Kent. Jojo dragged his body out of the sheets and blankets scattered on the floor and advanced towards the mirror. He brushed his hair and rubbed his eyes. Luke rolled off the bed and hit the ground.

"Ouch…" He managed to say. He sighed and got up.

Casper just sat in his sleeping bag dumbfounded. He looked around confused as to where he was exactly.

"Casper, the food is downstairs." I explained to him.

"Really?" He immediately jumped out of his sleepiness and dashed out of the door.

Luke and Jojo followed suit but less dramatic. We soon all huddled around the table just getting plates and our food and drinks. I went back upstairs and we all gathered into a circle on my floor with our food and necessary books and notes to study with.

_3 hours later_

We all continued studying, Casper was passed out on his books. And Luke was trying to get him to continue studying.

"Okay…I think we'll take a break now." I said closing my book and going to the living room. I heard some noise coming from the room, the others were probably on the computer. I heard a scream and I dashed up the stairs. Mage was sitting at my laptop with her eyes glued to the screen and her face 2 inches away from the screen. The rest of the guys were surrounding her all except Casper. He looked disappointed.

"YES!" Mage exclaimed and jumped from her chair accidentally hitting the guys' faces with her head, they all backed away.

"Ow..!" Zero held his nose.

"Ahh…sheesh Mage be careful next time." Casper growled and walked out off the room.

"What's his problem? He should be excited for me?" She huffed and then returned to smiling.

"Just because your crush posted something on your wall doesn't mean you have to act all crazy. Especially in front of Casper, you know how he is." Kent folded his arms and sat down in a chair.

"It wasn't just "something" it was "Let's hang out tomorrow after school." Mage jumped up and down excitedly.

"Uhh…who's your crush exactly?" I asked.

"Well…it's one of Jess' friends, his name is Johnny. But he was always nice to me."

"Pfft, yea right only because you like him that's what you thought." Kent explained. "Don't be so dumb. Just be alert when you're around him." Kent walked out after Casper.

**Kent and Casper (backyard)**

"Cant she see it?" Casper asked leaning on the wall.

"See what." Kent asked leaning against the wall also.

"My heart." Casper put his head back and sighed.

"I thought you liked Rocky, not Mage." Kent looked at Casper closely.

"No, I'm just watching over her. But Mage…she's the only girl I've ever waited for." He smiled softly.

"She'll come around, try not and worry about it too much buddy." Kent patted him on the back and left.

"I sure hope so…" And with that Casper went inside.

**In Rocky's room**

Every second or so Mage giggled and then the noise of the keyboard.

"Mage this has been going on for 2 hours get off the laptop!" I complained and rolled on my back.

"Yea you've been talking to Johnny for a while now, maybe it's time to get back to studying." Luke suggested.

"I guess you're right guys." Mage sighed and typed in a last message.

"That wasn't too desperate was it guys?" Mage asked us.

"No…not at all." I said lying slightly.

"It looked like you wanted a marriage proposal." Kent sighed. Mage pouted.

"Anyway, I think he likes me!" Mage whispered to me. I smiled encouragingly at her and nodded. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"I cant believe I have to leave tomorrow." Luke complained.

"You do?"

"Yea, I have to go back remember?" He half smiled. I frowned and nodded. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

**Johnny and Jess**

"Did you do it?" Jess asked.

"Yea, she wouldn't stop talking." Johnny sighed.

"Wow, I would think she would have been more confused, how pathetic. She's that desperate."

"What do you plan to get out of this." Johnny questioned, he was annoyed and Jess could tell.

"Do what I say and we'll bring them down." Jess smirked and walked towards the door of Johnny's room, he stopped and turned. "And if you don't, I'll ruin you, physically, emotionally, and socially." He then walked out. Johnny looked out the window, he regretted the day he ever became friends with that guy.

**Rocky's room**

"Rocky, I didn't come just to see you, I also came to ask a favor." Luke looked around we talked away from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please come back with me, I cant stand it there without you."

"Luke, I cant just pack up and leave, you know that." I smiled a little. He smirked.

"I know that, but it was worth a try." He said a little disappointed. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

Mage glowed the rest of the day until it soon turned into night, the whole group had finished studying and had every word imprinted in their brains. Everyone passed out on the ground from drowsiness and let the studying sink into their brains.

/the next day/

We all woke up around the same time, Luke was packing his stuff already and when the time came we all gathered outside around his car.

"Bye guys, I hope to see you all again." Luke smiled and waved. Mage's eyes were watering.

"LUKEEEE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Mage threw her arms around him.

"I wish I didn't have too Mage." He cast me a glance and I sighed. Mage wiped her eyes still latched onto him.

"She's bad with goodbye's." Kent said smiling softly, he wrenched Mage off him and dragged her back.

"Hey kid, stay strong." I patted his head and he hugged me.

"I'll try." He smiled a sad smile.

"I give you permission to leave." I smiled again and he nodded, he waved again at us and then got in his car. He left. I was filled with sadness again, like the day I left. I shook my head and we went inside the house. Things were about to change, I just didn't know it yet.

A little later in the day I got a call from my mom.

_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring_

I dived for the phone and answered.

"Hello? MOM!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie." She replied softly.

"Mom where are you?" I asked.

"Well, me and your dad ran into some problems, and as an attempt to try to be good parents, I'm sending you to live with the Mcdodd family for a couple days."

"But, Mom….I don't think they'll let us do that."

"Ahh, don't be so stubborn, we called them already and they said it would be fine, now I'll see you in a couple days!" My mom hung up, leaving me clueless as to what just happened. I shook my head. Jojo came and kneeled down next to me.

"I guess you heard huh? I just found out a few seconds ago too. It'll be fine." Jojo then walked away. I frowned, _why is he so casual about all this?_

"You guys can pack tomorrow after school if you want." I said looking at their tired faces. They all nodded and we fell asleep.

**A/N- I really hope you enjoyed it :D Look forward to the next chapter!**

**~Dear, **_**silverbite**_

**I'm SO glad that you're inspired by this story, I'm very thankful for all your kind words, keep writing your story! I want to see how it turns out, I wish you good luck! If you need any ideas or advice or anything at all, I'd be more than happy to help.**

**Oh, and welcome to fanfiction!**

**-hitsukarinluvr~**


	13. Visit to the Mayor's house

Visit to the Mayor's house.

**A/N- trying to get the story on its way to RockyxJojo romance, and I'm finally there! Yay! I didn't want to rush things, I want to make it feel as though the characters are unsure and confused, then it sinks into realization, and now they don't know what to do about it…haha but…I guess I should stop talking…here's where the story takes off xD**

Recap.

"Mom where are you?" I asked.

"Well, me and your dad ran into some problems, and as an attempt to try to be good parents, I'm sending you to live with the Mcdodd family for a couple days."

"I guess you heard huh? I just found out a few seconds ago too. It'll be fine." Jojo then walked away. I frowned, _why is he so casual about all this?_

"Sitting alone in space wasn't the most appealing idea, but he found it oddly relaxing…"

**JOJO POV.**

The feeling that I get after I figure out something goes wrong or my inventions don't work. That feeling. The feeling of…hopelessness and desperation. I sit here now, in space on some sort of moon in the dark abyss of endless sky. The moon that is shaped so perfectly round, like the roof of my observatory.

It gets tiring, so this is where I go to rest and be free for once. Away from suffocation and drowning. I sit and think, right at this very spot. This moon, not any ordinary moon. Made of…Ice! And…crystals! I thought, as the atmosphere under me changed, every time I thought of something it changed, everything changed, I marveled at the moon before me, like I had many times before. I smiled to myself and thought _oh, the thinks I can think._

I looked up into space and found what I was looking for. I reached and caught it.

"The missing screw." I chuckled lightly and whispered to myself. "You causing all this trouble." I grinned.

_**earlier….**_

I sat at the very bottom of my observatory, in a corner. I sat at my desk made out of assorted shelves and drawers, lined with guitars and violins and a simple desk chair. I cradled the small object in my hand. It was going to be used to make a higher but softer pitch on a guitar. You slide it on the neck and move your hand all the way upwards for it to work. As for the working part…I hadn't got it down yet. I slammed yet another piece of metal and scrap down and took a deep sigh before calming myself again and concentrating very hard on the small palm-sized object. Once I had finally twisted and locked down the sides, I looked for the last piece that was supposed to be on the shelf, it wasn't just a simple screw that you can buy almost anywhere, it was THE screw. I had molded and crafted that piece just for my invention. And I lost it. As I emptied the shelves and drawers trying to search for it, minutes, hours had passed. I was extremely aggravated. I considered going up to the roof, but decided against it, before I knew it, my mind had took off, and was now in another place. I was in space, yet again.

"_The missing screw." I chuckled lightly and whispered to myself. "You causing all this trouble." I grinned._

My eyes fluttered open, and I somehow managed to lay under the desk? I lifted my head and bumped it against one of the many shelves. I groaned and in the corner of my eye, there it was. The screw. I hurried and grabbed the correct screwdriver and behold! A new invention by Jojo Mcdodd. I smiled to myself and tried it out. It may need just a bit of work, but it was successful!

I journeyed back to Rocky's house after feeling accomplished. After everyone had fallen asleep, I snuck out to the observatory, that invention had been on my mind all day, and the whole situation of Rocky staying with us including her sisters, I had become rather nervous. I rubbed my eyes and entered her door once I had arrived. Lea left it open. After all, this was Whoville, the place where nothing ever goes wrong. Yea I get it. Entering her room I had the oddest feeling. _Like someone was watching me…._No it wasn't anyone **in **the room, but rather, out, of the room. I silently hid myself in the shadows once I felt its presence. Everyone was sleeping, as I looked around the room, it couldn't be anyone in the room. I squinted my eyes out the window as I crouched down in the corner, it was impossible for anyone to see me, I was clad in just black. Black shoes, jeans and a hoodie. And of course my jet black hair. I hid my face and again glanced out the window, it was a face, of someone, blonde hair, blue eyes, a confused face, his eyes darting around the room. It looked like he was looking for someone, he was looking for me. I smirked and crawled against the wall to my sleeping bag, I made sure he was looking the other way by Mage and Kent before I slid in the blanket and "accidentally" nudged Zero's shoulder with my shoe.

Zero woke up instantly, I was surprised that he woke up so soon. He looked around and yawned. Zero stood up and the head darted down. Zero walked to the bathroom, and the head looked up and his eyes found its target, my eyes were closed but I could see through a little and the heads' eyes visibly widened.

"Surprised?" I thought to myself and laughed a very small laugh, but so he couldn't see. Then I heard a small yelp as the head disappeared and there was a loud thump outside the window.

_Isn't Rocky's window like 10 feet?….or was it 20?_

I slid out of my blanket quickly and slid against the wall to the window, where I peeked out, no one was there, but there was a body running against the wall, he was trapped, there was a wall, made out of brick and cement, it cut off on both sides, and it was like a wall to keep people out, rather than in. But yes, the wall was about 8-10 feet tall, there was no way he was getting out of there. Why was there a wall 8-10 feet tall? Well, the Anderson family never knew, they bought the house.

I looked closer out the window and the guy tried to jump out. The door was not opening, it was made of pure cement. He tried again to jump out, I lost count a couple minutes later and went to go wake the rest. I woke up Rocky first.

**Rocky POV**

I felt someone shaking me, I knew it wasn't time to get up, but my eyes opened. I seen Jojo, he had a look of confusion in his eyes. He pointed to the window. I sat up and looked at him again this time more confused than before. He pulled me out of bed and towards the window and pointed down, I rubbed my eyes and there was a guy, or man. He was trying to jump out of the walls that encased whatever was supposed to be there. I wondered what he could have possibly been doing. I again looked at Jojo but he was already waking up everyone else. Casper sat up, then Kent. I woke up Zero and Mage, they looked out the window also. We hurried downstairs and we slowly rounded the corner and Kent moved an old tool bench over by the wall. We all climbed on and looked over.

"Jess?" Kent asked angrily. Jess looked up and he snarled.

"What are you guys doing here?" He growled.

"Umm, this is my house?" I said.

"Well, I thought this was someone else's house." Jess crossed his arms.

"Yea right, you came here before, asking for "Lea" remember?" Mage accused.

"Just get me out of here!" Jess exclaimed.

"No!" Casper said sticking out his tongue.

"Get me out!" Jess screamed.

"Not until you say that I am amazing." Casper smiled.

"No way idiot!" Jess looked away.

"Fine, I guess we'll just go then." Casper started to get off the bench.

"Fine, your amazing!" Jess said, a pure look of aggravation on his face.

"Yes! Hehe." Casper Giggled like a girl.

"Now? GET ME OUT." Casper smiled and took a picture of him.

"Nah, I don't want to."

"You're pathetic." Jess kicked the portion of wall Casper was at.

"No you are!" Casper crossed his arms and leaned into the wall.

"SHUT UP!" Jess yelled at Casper. The rest of us just watched.

"No YOU!" Casper slammed his fist down.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jess yelled loudly.

"STOP YEL-" Casper leaned over the wall too far and he fell in Kent tried to catch him and pull him in but to no avail because he also fell in right after him, he landed on his stomach with a "oomph" and Kent landed atop him he groaned and rolled on his back, Jess laughing as the whole scene portrayed before him. Casper glared and sat up and rubbed his head. Kent still laying on the ground he sat up too and looked at Casper.

"Don't ever speak of this again." Kent huffed and layed on his back. After he said that Mage burst into laughter.

"Look who's stuck now." Jess mocked Casper and stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever, someone pull us out of here." Casper said standing up and looking at the rest of us.

"Zero, Jojo, pull us up." Kent ordered.

"Say pleaseeee." Zero said like a mother would.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Kent said playfully.

"Fine, give me your hand." Zero said reaching out. Kent grabbed Zero's hand and Jojo grabbed the other hand, they pulled him up halfway until the tool bench was getting wobbly. Zero lost his balance and fell in and Kent accidentally pulled Jojo in with him, Jojo landed on his side and rolled over, Zero landed on his back and Kent again fell. Mage and I just watched them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zero asked. They all looked towards us. And Mage chuckled.

"Oh, don't think that I'll pull you guys up or something" Mage waved her hands in front of her and stepped back forgetting that we were standing on an old workbench, the thing collapsed under us and I yelped and Mage hung onto the wall with me, I pulled myself up and sat on the ledge. She was still hanging so I helped her pull herself up, and we both sat down, Mage sighed and looked behind her, she almost lost her balance and she hung onto me and I nearly lost my balance but regained it. I stopped her from falling, and looked below us, all the guys were ready to catch us if we fell. I laughed and they backed away.

"There's only one way down." Jess chuckled from the corner.

"Shut up. Your stuck in here too." Mage shot back and he lowered his head.

"We'll catch you." Kent mentioned.

"Yea right, that's what they all say." Mage mumbled. She looked over to me. "You go first."

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Please? I don't want to die first." Mage pouted.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically. I looked down.

"We wont let you fall." Zero grinned.

"Yea okay." I said scooting to the edge. I closed my eyes and jumped I landed on my back in their arms. They grinned at me.

"I'm alive!" I exclaimed with joy throwing my arms up in the air. I looked at the guys as they let me down. I lost my balance once my feet hit the ground and fell into Jojo he was caught off guard and we both fell. The guys found it hilarious and grinned, while Mage smiled.

"Awkward!" Zero pulled on Mage's leg and she fell off. The guys caught her just like they did with me, only a bit off.

"Well, that wasn't as graceful as Rocky's was." Casper complained.

"Oh shut up, Zero made me fall."

"Well, you wouldn't have jumped and you know it." Zero defended himself.

"Whatever." Mage said as she got on the ground. She noticed me still on top of Jojo and pulled me off. "Hey save that for another day, for right now we got to figure out how to get out of here." Mage smiled at both of our red faces little did she know, we accidentally made lip contact, and we didn't even mean it. I froze as soon as I felt it, and I'm sure Jojo did too. I blamed myself for my stupidity _how cliché_ I thought. Mage helped Jojo up and she told us to sit in a circle.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Mage asked.

"There's no way were getting out of here, does anyone have their phone?" Kent asked us.

"Nope, I was sleeping." Zero said sleepily.

"Same here."

"Okay, well…maybe we should like, put someone on someone's shoulders and like…pull the rest of us up." Casper explained.

"I am NOT putting someone on my shoulders." Kent said deciding against the idea.

"Well…" Mage thought.

"Well?" Kent asked. All of our heads suddenly shot towards Zero and Casper, they were leaning against the wall sleeping. I sighed.

"Its freezing out here! You don't expect **me** to sleep out here do you?" Mage shrieked.

"Not just you." Kent said looking at her seriously. "But, all of us." He gestured towards us.

"No way!" Mage shot up and tried to climb over the wall after she slammed her body to the wall and Mage fell to the ground in exhaustion, Kent decided to finally stop her and picked her up and helped her to a corner.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

"Do whatever you want." Kent spat at him and Jess glared. So Casper and Zero slept peacefully, but it wasn't so easy for the other four of us. It was very cold and the only one with a jacket was Jojo, he probably had it on for his observatory trip. I glanced at him and he could not sleep either. As for Mage and Kent, Mage was drifting off to sleep shivering. Kent had his arms around her trying to warm her. I sighed and then once I looked over to Jojo, he had taken off his jacket and put it over both of us. I smiled and leaned on him. I had finally begun to go to sleep until the unthinkable happened. It started raining.

A string of curse words flew out of Kent's mouth as Mage woke up and she looked around. Kent calmed her down and she covered her head. Casper and Zero were still kinda sleeping. As for Jess he was curled up in the corner. Kent stormed over to him and stole his jacket right off of him, he covered both Mage and himself. Jojo looked over at me he gave me the jacket.

"Put it on." He said softly. I looked at him surprised. He smiled and said. "I've had worst nights." I laughed softly and he put it on for me and put the hood up, then patted my head. I hugged him, but my hands just wouldn't move once they were linked around him, so I slid down a little and so did he, I fell asleep with my head on my chest and his arms around me. But once I woke up, it was a different story.

The rain had stopped, but it was still a very cold morning, the sun was barely up, but the sky was lit a little. I looked around at everybody else, but then noticed my position with Jojo. I was lying on the ground fully, and so was he, I was pulled close to his body there was no space at all between us. His arm was under my head, supporting it, and one arm was wrapped around him and the other was propped up against him. His arm layed across my body a little above my stomach I blushed a little, and one of his legs were a little under mine. I felt safe with him like that and I decided top go back to sleep.

I awoke again and we were still in the same position. I was confused and Jojo stirred. He pulled me closer to him and I blushed and snuggled my head into his neck. He smiled in his sleep. I smiled and layed my arm across his, once my skin contacted with his, I felt a jolt of electricity. I looked down at my arm and shrugged it off then decided to go back o sleep.

I woke up yet again, and seen a flash and I heard Zero giggle (A/N-manly giggle? O.o). Mage got up and yawned. Then Kent sat up and Casper and Zero. Mage walked over to us. Jojo was awoken slightly. He smiled down at me and pulled me even closer than before if that was even possible. I held onto him tighter. I didn't want to let go. Mage bent down slightly.

"You wake up with Jojo's clothes on." Mage shook her head. "Tsk tsk. Now what do we do?" Mage grinned like a mad woman. She was referring to the hoodie and Jojo was fully awake now, but he didn't let go of me. He propped himself up against the wall. I looked at Mage and asked a simple question.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zero again giggled.

"I'm supposed to be overprotective of you. But you pick my best friend out of all people? Now I can't hit him." Casper pouted and then smiled.

"Uhh…" I said looking past everyone. "Where's Jess?" I asked. Everyone turned and there eyes widened. _He was gone._

"There is NO WAY he could have gotten out of here."

"He could have had a phone and called someone to get him out once we were asleep." Mage said thinking.

"It's a possibility." Casper thought.

"Yea." Kent said dazed.

"I just really want to shower and go to sleep in my bed." Zero said looking over the wall.

"Same here." Mage said looking at her now wavy hair. Kent has specks of dirt on his face, and his hair was slightly flat. Casper's hair was not as vibrant and his clothes were damp from the rain. Zero looked dirty and messy. Jojo's hair was a bit puffy, but it was cute. _Cute? O.o?_ I shook my head. His clothes were really cold and wet. He gave up his jacket for me, yet he looked like the happiest man alive. His jeans looked dirty. As for me My hair was dry and my jeans were damp. Jojo's jacket was dirty now from the rain and mud but Jojo saved me.

"We can go back to sleep if we want. We probably have to wait for someone to find us, or come get us." Mage winked at me. She got Jess' jacket and layed it over me and Jojo She then went to sleep herself. Zero and Kent were talking and Casper fell asleep too. Me and Jojo layed back down and since we weren't very awake at the time, we didn't move an inch from each other. But this time. His arms were around me and I was facing away from him. We were both laying on our sides, but his chest rise and fell in sync with mine, his breathing seemed to make me fall asleep. His chin layed on my shoulder and we were fast asleep.

6 pm.

Mage and Casper were standing over us.

"We didn't want to disturb you, but Lea and Brandi finally found us." Mage said looking at our sleeping forms."

"They already pulled Zero and Kent up, so were gonna go and pack our stuff in your room once we get out of these cement walls." Casper chuckled. "By the way, you guys slept for a really long time." Jojo released me and we both sat up. I rubbed my eyes as Mage and Casper were pulled up.

"Yo! Lovebirds get over here! You can finish that elsewhere!" Kent joked as Jojo was pulled up. Lea pulled me up and Jojo made sure I got down safely. We were sorta half-awake as we walked into my room.

"Hey guys, you seen my 22nd comb?" Mage asked us. I shook my head sleepily. I gathered my belongings and so did Jojo, we were going to Jojo's house.

"Hey Rocky.." Mage looked at me and I looked at her. "We dropped off our forms for the trip, you did too right?" She asked. I recalled Lea saying she turned it into my teacher. I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Kay, but I'm leaving now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mage smiled and left, then everyone else left. Lea and Brandi must have already left to Jojo's house. I walked with Jojo to his house. We were greeted by his mother and father. They heard from Lea what had happened so she let us go do whatever needed to be done, like go to sleep, or wash up. We headed to his room. Jojo let me use his bathroom. The Mayor had let Jojo get his own bathroom. Because Jojo hated sharing a bathroom with 96 **girls**. I took a shower and changed into shorts and a tank top. Jojo then took a shower. While he was doing so, I layed on his bed not wanting to fall asleep, but I did. I felt someone move the blankets, I was covered with the red sheets, but someone else was in the bed, and his arms were tightly secured around me.

Sleeping outside in the rain shivering and cold was one thing. But, sleeping in the same bed was another.

**A/N - well there you go :D I hope you enjoyed it please look forward to the next chapter soon.**


	14. A quite interesting house

**A Quite Interesting House**

**Author's note: As often as it appears I update, I might lose inspiration who knows when…so, enjoy while it lasts my readers. But I will update as soon as possible as always…but these last few chapters have been pure heart and soul xD I hope you enjoy this chapter, while doing so, might you leave a small review? XD alright, enjoii~!**

My eyes widened, I was wide awake now, Jojo wouldn't do this, I mean…he was just trying to keep me warm outside right? I then heard a laugh…a laugh that did not belong to Jojo, but…someone I knew all too well. I jumped out of bed and I was overjoyed I was extremely happy, I leapt into his arms. He laughed again, and the guys' comments filled the room. I screamed with happiness…it was my old skate group. I smiled as they looked all cool standing there.

"Jumpy?" Gabe asked smirking.

"Okay, first question…" I asked looking at them. "How did you guys get here!" I jumped. Gabe smiled.

"Well, we missed you and decided to give you a visit! So we checked with Derek's mom, and she said she could take us here!" He explained. I squealed and that's when Jojo walked in the room confused with all the guys standing in his room, his hair was wet and he dried it off with a towel. I didn't notice Jojo until the guys settled and quieted down. I turned and he looked at me, then instantly recognized them from the picture, they were the skate group.

"Hey Jojo, you remember these jerks from the picture right?" I said joking. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey! Not fair! You're the jerk for leaving us." Kameron said messing up my hair.

"Alright alright, so how long you gonna be here for?" I asked them.

"Oh, a couple of days, were staying at a friends house that lives an hour from here." Bri said smiling and sitting on Jojo's bed. "By the way, nice board you got here." Bri said inspecting Jojo's skateboard that was leaning against the wall. Jojo nodded and then smirked.

"You skate?" Derek asked.

"He skates, and so do all my other friends." I giggled.

"Ohh, I see what's goin on here, you got replacements for us huh?" Kris joked.

"Oh yea definitely." I grinned.

"Hey watch ya self! We just got back." Derek nudged me playfully.

"Yea whatever." I nudged him back.

"Sooo! I wanna meet your friends." Kameron complained.

"You sure? They're a little intense." I chuckled. Jojo made a small noise from behind me, sounded like a small laugh, then my group got comfortable on Jojo's floor. I called Mage, Casper, Kent, Zero and Jojo was already here. Casper burst through the door a couple minutes later.

"What's wrong what happened! Is anyone hurt!" Casper yelled coming through the door.

"Nah, my group wanted to meet you." I explained and Casper sighed with relief.

"Oh my gosh hot guysss!" Mage yelled coming up the stairs, the guys in my group exchanged glances then laughed.

"Heyyyy, its those dudes from your pic Rocky!" Casper said pointed them out.

"Ohhh good job Casper! You figured it out!" I said sarcastically like talking to a first grader.

"Well I just figured it out now." he miggled (man giggled hehe:D)

"So guys, meet Mage and Casper. Kent and Zero should be here soon." I said introducing them.

"This is so fun!" Mage jumped and then glanced at herself in the mirror.

2 minutes later

"Isn't chillin a funny word…like we chillin yo! Chiilllliiinnnn…..! Chillin!" Kent said trying to figure out the word "chillin".

"Chillin…chillin? You're right Kent I think we made a major breakthrough." Luke said sitting by Kent, his new best friend ha.

"Yes!" They high-fived.

"Chillin." Gabe pronounced the word out slowly.

"Chillin." I said repeating them.

"Nuh-uh its not a weird word. Chillin…chillin, chillin? chill-in. chiiiillllliiiinnn. Oh wow you're right." mage said sighing.

Soon everyone was trying out the word, everyone saying "chillin" Then Jojo's mom came inside the room with boxes of pizza.

"Ohh…looks like you guys are having fun." She smiled. "I brought pizza, I'll bring up the soda after I set these down."

"Oh I'll get it Mrs…Mrs…umm.." Derek said trying to figure out Jojo's last name.

"Oh just call me Sally." She winked.

"Oh okay Mrs. Sally."

"No…I meant…oh never mind Mrs. Sally is fine. Come on lets get the drinks." She shook her head laughing.

"Ohh Pizza." I said opening up the boxes, everyone got a slice, and before they brought up the drinks everyone had devoured their first piece.

"So, who wants some drinks?" Gabe raised them up.

"I doo!"

** Luke POV, Phillips high school**

"Hey, why isn't your emo idiot girlfriend with you? She dump you already, Ah I knew you'd never make it one day without slitting your wrist over a girl, how pathetic." He grabbed my wrist, there were permanent marks from where I had tried to commit suicide more than once. He pushed me into a locker, then walked on. But before I had even turned around a hard book had hit my face, guys pointing and laughing at my wrist, saying things about how I was weak without Rocky and couldn't handle myself. My lip began to bleed, and my cheek began to bruise. I ran to the bathroom, bad mistake, there was a guy in there, smoking, and leaning against the wall, he muttered horrible things to me, something that I could be scarred for, for the rest of my life. I scowled at him, then wiped the blood from my face and left.

"Hey creep!" Some random dude stopped me. "You look like a pretty messed up guy, aren't you the one getting beat everyday by those kids?" He asked me. I didn't answer. "I guess so. Well, I'm sellin some drugs, ya know, might make ya feel better." He held up something. I wasn't into that, and Rocky kept me in check, but she wasn't here.

"What do ya say?" He asked. I was undecided, I never tried it before. "hey kid, I also got some drinks too, these guaranteed to make ya feel better." He smirked. _Drinking huh? It wont be too bad I guess, I can always stop myself, plus…it will make everything go away…and the drugs…he can teach me everything to know, he seems like a better guy than the rest of them, I __**trust **__him. _I heaved a sigh.

"How much." I muttered.

"Atta boy!" He patted my back, took my money, then handed me a drink. As I took my first swallow, the last **sane** thought I had in my head were these words. _"I should have told her I wasn't alright." "I'm sorry Rocky I really am, I cant handle it on my own anymore, I love you and always have."_

**A/N- I am so sorry this is so short but I had to get it out there before I took longer to get it out. If that makes sense haha, well you know what to do my little readers.**


	15. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

**A/N- Okay so I started school again. yay. -_- I am trying to update my story again :D so hang in there readers. **

It was Tuesday. Yes. Tuesday. I stayed at Jojo's house yesterday, we talked a little after my skate group left to go back to their friends house an hour away. I have to admit. Something didn't feel right when I was around Jojo. Whether it being good or bad. I have no idea. Either way, I was very confused and frustrated! I am currently at the lunch table now, eating lun- wait! If I'm at lunch why am I thinking to myself? Shouldn't I be eating? I shook my head and seen Zero leaning close to my face looking at my eyes.

"Whoa! Yea guys she's alive! don't worry." Zero chuckled softly. He patted my head and I pushed his hand away.

"Deep in thought?" Kent asked. I shrugged.

"Where's Mage?" I asked.

"Oh, she's to good for us, she's sitting with Johnny, at his table. Crazy right?" Casper half-joked.

"That's weird. But…doesn't something seem weird to you? Like in the movies, when the guy tricks the girl into loving him, then they move in together, she gets pregnant he leaves her, she struggles with her LIFE WHILE TOM IS RUNNING AROUND WITH OTHER GIRLS! , and they ruin their life forever….or…." Everyone was staring at Zero weirdly. "Something like that I mean…heh, its not like I watch dramas or something! You know…weird…huh?…yea…" Zero bit his sandwich looking away.

"Right. Something…like…that." Casper said drinking his drink and shaking his head at me, mouthing "DRAMA'S?" I shrugged and mouthing back at him "I KNOW RIGHT?"

Jojo looked at me, then nudged me, pointing to my stomach, I looked down, and there was slight bleeding where my cut was. He handed me a napkin.

"Awwwwwwww, I cant believe this!, I should have left the bandages on!" I said standing up.

"Its bleeding again?" Casper asked concerned, he gazed at my cut.

"Yea….I don't know, this keeps happening and it hurts a lot." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe you should get it checked out?" Zero suggested.

"Can't my mom will freak." I explained.

"But your parents aren't back from where they were at right?" Kent asked.

"Yea, but were leaving for the trip tomorrow." I said emitting another problem.

"Oh yea, there's no way you can get an appointment in by then, its not urgent, so maybe there's someone who can look at it for you." Casper said smiling.

"I don't know guys, I'm gonna go wash up." I said leaving towards the bathroom. When I almost reached the door in the hall Jess was in front of the door to the restroom. He was holding four items, a necklace, a bracelet, what looked like a blue print, and a piece of paper. He smirked. I immediately recognized Kimberly's necklace and Casper's mom's gold bracelet.

"Give it." I demanded. He shook his head, then stuffed the items in a bag, he turned to me.

"I don't think so." He said softly.

"Jess-" I started.

"Ah-a-a. Just shut up for a few minutes and let me talk. How bout we make a deal?" He asked. I glared at him, and he immediately looked away. I lunged at him and he stepped away.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He said laughing.

"Shut up. What do you want!" I asked angrily.

"Are you going to let me talk?" He asked leaning over to me.

"No promises." I said crossing my arms, he smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll give you back one item at a time." He stopped and held up a finger. "If!" He said glancing my way.

"If?" I asked.

"If, you pretend to be my girlfriend." He said triumphantly.

"Yea, right! Are you crazy?" I said walking past him almost halfway into the bathroom, until he said something shocking.

"If you don't….." he said softly.

"If I don't what?" I said turning around once again.

"If you don't, you will never see your precious items again." He said smirking. I growled, I was ready to punch the fool in the face, I mean HOW DARE HE, right?

"You're my sisters boyfriend you stupid jerk!" I yelled.

"Not anymore." He said smiling.

"You're disgusting."

"Whatever." He said turning around ready to leave.

"How long." I mumbled. He didn't bother turning around.

"You leave tomorrow for the retreat, I'll give you one item now and keep the rest until you follow through with your part of the deal. You have to pretend for 3 days next week." He said throwing a glance in my direction, then he turned fully to face me, he pulled out a piece of paper from the bag, then handed it to me, I knew it was Mage's it had her hand writing on it.

"Seeya next week." Jess smirked, then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I pushed him away roughly.

"What do you think your doing!" I shrieked.

"Get used to it beautiful." He winked and then left.

"Creep!" I yelled. I huffed, then went into the bathroom, my cut long forgotten. I washed the cheek that he kissed with burning water. _That wasn't included in the deal! _I thought. I rushed out of the bathroom in a bad mood. When I walked into the lunchroom, my mind clouded with thoughts, I noticed Mage was sitting at our table for the last few minutes of lunch. I growled, then plopped down harshly next to Jojo. I shoved the paper into Mage's hands, and she looked up surprised. She opened the paper and seen what it was exactly.

"You okay Rocky?" Casper asked staring at Mage's paper in her hands. I slammed my head down in my arms.

"You guys owe me BIG time for what I'm doing for you." I said snarling.

"H-how'd you get this back?" Mage asked stuffing the paper in her bag.

"Long story." I said watching them exchange glances. "Just trust me." I said lifting my head.

"Okay, but what was that paper?" Zero asked.

"Two words=Destroyed Lockers." I said. "Can I have your cookie Jojo?" I asked frowning, he smiled at me then nodded. I took the cookie and ate it madly.

"What? You got our stuff back from Jess?" Casper asked hope in his eyes.

"Not all of it….**yet**."

"Ooooooooh! Rocky! Casper jumped over the table tackling me in a hug, nearly knocking Jojo over, he kissed me on the head in a brotherly way, but I could visibly see Jojo tense up, I smiled. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"Yea Yea, you owe me BIGGGGGGG TIME!" I exaggerated.

"Anything! Whatever your doing thank you! Really." He said going over to his side of the table. I laughed. Mage's eyes follow Jojo as he scooted closer to me protectively. She smiled knowingly. Suddenly the bell rang, then we were back on schedule.

"I cant believe he didn't tell us our scores on the test yet! I need to know if I'm going on the trip!" Casper complained.

"Don't worry, we'll see later today when he sends us emails." I said happily.

"Right, okay when he sends us the emails, how about we gather at Rocky's house packed and ready to leave the next morning?" Mage suggested.

"SOUNDS AMAZING!" Kent said happily.

"Yea okay, I hope to see you all soon." I said softly. Jojo smiled at me as we left.

**MAGE POV**

I watched as Rocky and Jojo left to their houses.

"Hey, does it feel like something's goin on between them?" I asked.

"Of course! They're totally in love." Kent said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Heh…then why don't we do something about it? Like get them closer you know?" I asked.

"I vote YES!" Kent and Zero said.

"I don't." Casper said softly.

"You're WAY to overprotective of her! She can handle herself, and with Jojo, he can protect her." I said proving a point.

"Whatever." Casper crossed his arms.

"Yea whatever!" I punched Casper's arm. "And the perfect time to get them together would be camp JEN! That's perfect!" I jumped up and down.

"I yet again VOTE YES!" Zero said smiling.

"Right, okay camp Jen! Here we come! You'd better hope I passed that stupid TEST!"

**A/N- I hope you liked it :D**

**You know what to do :D**


	16. Camp Jen: Part One

**Camp Jen: Part One**

**A/N- I'll have you know that over the couple of chapters this story may take a turn for the worst, I warn you in advance, if you are sensitive to death , or any other depression that may bring back bad memories, this may be the time to stop reading, thanks :3 Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are truly amazing, now….here's the story :P**

Me and Jojo walked back to his house, silence surrounded us, neither of us were talking, and I tried to keep my eyes from wandering over to his…..and that wasn't really working. An amused smile crossed his features, then as soon as it came, it was gone. So…what do I do now? My body moved closer to his and before I knew it-contact. My eyes jerked wider and I twitched involuntarily. I moved away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was embarrassed. He looked over to me. Oh great…he noticed. I looked away, I didn't quite catch the smile that graced his lips, I was too occupied with trying to fight down the blush that was appearing on my cheeks. So…I know, I know. I might...just a little, maybe, almost, just a tad bit…._like_ Jojo Mcdodd. Yes. Jojo. Ughh, I know! This was bad, horrible, and terrifying. Well, at least I think it was. I mean come on! I am staying at his house, I'm always around him, sooner or later I might blurt something out! I gulped.

"So…" I said. _Oh no! bad move! I just made it awkward! He barely just started talking to me and I'm already trying to start a conversation! Oh somebody help me! _I noticed that Jojo looked over to me once again, and my heart sped up. We suddenly stopped. I kept walking though, not understanding what was going on until he pointed to the side of him. There was Jojo's house. Yep, there was the blush that I had fought so hard to keep down, coming back for revenge. I laughed nervously. I walked back over to him and he started walking ahead of me up to his porch. He unlocked the door and held it open for me, as I walked past trying to keep my face hidden so he wouldn't see the blush he said something, loud enough for me to hear.

"Did you forget you were staying at my house?" He asked slightly amused with the blush that was growing even more red than before. I grunted a reply and nearly ran up to his room.

"Hey, we need to go over to my house, I told Mage and them that we'd meet there if everyone passed the test." I explained to Jojo, he nodded and gathered his things, just as he was about to open his closet, his laptop beeped. He walked over calmly and opened a tiny folder at the top right corner of the screen. It read,

From: MrhotTeacherman2937-

To: Jojo_McDodd45-

Subject: Frosh retreat

Dear Jojo,

The score on your test was 89.75. You may go to the retreat on Wednesday at 6:30 AM.

You will need:

-sleeping bag and pillow

-clothes

-ipod etc.

-cell phone

-shampoo, soap, toothbrush, etc.

-towels

-movies

-video games

-flash light

-snacks for the trip

-a book to read

The rules for this retreat are:

-Lights out at midnight (12:00 PM)

-No using cell phones after midnight

-You cannot leave your cabin. The only reason for this is to take a shower, or to use the restroom.

-You are to follow these rules, if you do not, we will call your parents for early leave.

We are staying at the camp from Wednesday-Sunday. You may leave the camp earlier than this, please call my number if you are to leave earlier than Sunday, thank you.

Jojo showed me the email and then he smiled.

"That's great Jojo!" I said happily. He nodded, then walked back over to the closet and started packing, when he was done, we went over to my house. I noticed an unread message on my laptop, I was required to go on the trip too, my email was the same as Jojo's, just different grades. We waited a few hours, watching TV and trying to pass the time.

**Jess and Johnny : Music Room (after school)**

"Yo! Johnny, Angie!" Jess sauntered over to Angelina and Johnny, they both turned towards him.

"Sup Bro, watcha need?" Johnny asked, and Angelina giggled, she latched onto his arm, and Johnny looked towards her annoyed.

"Don't you have to go stalk that Casper dude?" Johnny asked her. She batted her eyelashes, then pouted, crossed her arms and glared at Jess.

"Anyways, you know that trip to Camp Jen?" Jess asked them.

"Yea of course, it's the talk of the school."

"Well, I know you guys also know the school emo's right?" Jess smirked.

"Yea…" Angelina said slyly, liking the way the conversation was going. Johnny just nodded.

"Weeellll, I was thinking…" Jess said huddling around Johnny and Angie. "The first night we get to the Camp, we will have a bonfire, if we get Magenta away from Casper and Rocky away from Jojo, we can say that you-Johnny-wants to show Mage something, at the lake, we can throw them in and leave them till' the morning, its going to be cold that night, just make sure Casper and Jojo don't go looking for them." Jess giggled happily, a dreamy look on his face.

"I dunno man, that's pretty harsh." Johnny said trying to convince Jess to change his mind.

"Since when did you care? And you **will **do it, or else…remember what I said." Jess growled.

"I'm up for it!" Angie squealed happily.

"Good, very, good." Jess smirked.

**Rocky and Jojo **

Mage walked through the door carrying 2 large blue suitcases.

"Hey hey party-goers ready to have some fun!" She exclaimed happily, walking into the living room. Jojo smiled at her.

"Ah, always so silent Jojo." Mage shook her head. Jojo just gave a half-hearted smile and shrugged.

"So Mage, you decided to lighten up on the clothes eh?" I asked referring to her bags.

"Well I kinda had to, the teach added an extra note on my email saying 'Magenta, DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT pack more than 2 bags.'" She shrugged. "Well, he never said how big the bags could be." She giggled.

"RIGHHTT….." I said smiling.

"Hey children! You're partying without me? *gasp* I'm appalled!" Casper feigned shock and placed a hand to his chest and scoffed. He dragged his luggage to the front door and into the living room. "You know, you should really lock the front door." Casper chuckled. I shrugged.

"Well, this is Whoville-" I started but my sentence was cut off my Casper and Mage who said.

"The place where nothing bad ever happens. Yea we get it." Mage collapsed on the couch.

"What bad never happens?" Zero asked walking into the room.

"Maybe I should lock the door…"

"I can't believe I actually passed! I was so close to not making it!" Kent burst through the door and did a back flip.

"Always the show off who makes big entrances." Mage muttered.

"Yea, I think I'll lock the door. Especially after that entrance." I said walking over and locking it.

"Anywayssssssssss." Casper said rolling his eyes at Kent, grinned and walking around to the fridge.

"So, I say we watch a movie!" Zero shouted and skidded across the floor to the movie rack, accidentally slipping and hitting the wall. Mage thought it was hilarious-which it was- and burst out laughing.

We selected a scary murder movie, and gathered around the living room, got blankets, popcorn and soda, Casper was talking too loud, and Mage threw a pillow at him. I didn't realize how close I was to Jojo until the man with the knife popped out of nowhere and I jumped and clung to Jojo. I blushed after Casper and Zero teased us. It was until Casper screamed like a girl did I tease him back and got my revenge, he pouted for at least the next 5 minutes claiming that it wasn't him who screamed, in which it clearly was.

"_Please, Please don't hurt me!"_

"_I wont hurt you, I will kill you!" He responded to her, he plunged the knife in her heart._

"_AHHHH!"_

The next scene on the screen was one in the fall, a woman running through the woods, she came across a man who had slits in his eyes and neck.

"_TOMMY!" She clung to him, his blood staining her clearly expensive coat._

"_Do you like your early wedding present?" The man with the knife asked. The girl wiped her eyes and stood up. She took the dagger from her fiancé's chest and flung it at the murderer's neck, it stuck there, while he fell over and it plunged the rest of the way through him. She sobbed, and succeeded in making it back to the cabin to get help._

_3 years later_

"_Honey, do me a favor, go out to the garden and pick up my coat I left out there." The woman's boyfriend asked her, she smiled at him and nodded then left to go retrieve it, she searched all over, and right when she gave up and was about to go back inside, a man's voice rung through her ears, a voice she would never forget._

"_Looking for this darling?" The woman slowly turned and there was the murderer of her fiancé with her boyfriends jacket in hand. He had a gaping hole than went straight through his neck, it was big enough you could see straight through it, the woman screamed. _

And that's when the movie ended.

Everyone was tired so we headed upstairs, The guys changed in the rents room and me and Mage changed in my room, obviously Mage wanted to have a little girl talk while the guys were gone.

"Umm, not to creep on ya'll but, do you like Jojo?" She asked. I glanced at her and shrugged. She smirked and nudged me.

"Ohhh, someone gots a thang for my lido JoJo!" Mage grinned.

"Shh, they're going to hear you!" I scolded.

"Whatever girl, you know he loves ya honey!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics.

"Sure, Mage, sure." I smirked.

"What are you going to do then? You have to tell him." She said nudging me. I shrugged again.

"Dunno" I said sitting down and putting on my slippers.

"I'm gonna get ya guys together somehow. Give me permission and I'll make sure you guys get closer." She winked. I shrugged for the third time.

"Yes or no!"

"Okay okay fine! Just keep your voice down!" I scolded, she grinned with pride and I swallowed hard, _what did I just do?._

Obviously the guys had the same idea, because they were interrogating Jojo too.

"So Jojo, I heard you like Rocky." Casper said sitting on the bench in the parents room. Jojo looked alarmed. He just shrugged..

"Okay, so I'll take that as a yes." He smiled. Jojo looked up at him.

"Just say yes or no, that easy. Or…nod for a yes, shake your head for a no." Zero said putting his clothes in a small pile. Jojo looked hesitant.

"Were your friends Jojo." Kent said smiling. Jojo muttered what seemed to be sigh and nodded softly.

"Ha I knew it!" Casper jumped. "You have to tell her!" he said grinning from ear to ear. Jojo shook his head.

"C'mon I'll help you kid!" Casper scratched the back of his head. Jojo shook his head again.

"Fine...ughh whenever you're ready." Casper mumbled and Jojo smiled and nodded.

"Always taking the hard way!" Casper muttered. Jojo shook his head with amusement and walked out the door, the guys following behind him.

When they got to the door they knocked but not before they heard Rocky's voice scold Mage, something inaudible.

"Hold on!" Mage's voice said, they heard a click and then the door opened.

"Welcome to my lair!" Mage smiled happily. Opening the door for them.

**A/N-I hope you like it, this is part one :D**


	17. Camp Jen: Part Two

**Camp Jen: Part 2**

**A/N- HELLO READERS!~ Ah! It's good to be back! Okay, let me explain :D First, I have another writing site I publish on, I've found my inspiration there. So, please forgive me. You don't have to worry about me never coming back or something, so please don't give up on my story, or leave it. Because I will never do that. OK~ onto the story!**

"Yea…okay fine you win." Casper attempted to whisper, he rolled his eyes and threw a dollar at Zero. Zero secretly praised himself for how well he played the stupid card game. I rolled on my side, facing them.

"Go to sleep guys! You're so loud!" I whined, the whole room agreed with me, the guys threw us a stare.

"You're all still awake?" Zero asked.

"Its already 2 in the morning, we need to leave in like 4 hours!" Mage tackled the guys and hit their faces with a pillow repeatedly.

"Ouch! Mage stop! OW!" Zero ran to the other side of the room.

"Mage!" Casper whined and hid his face.

"I need my beauty sleep! Do you know how hard it is to look this beautiful!" She gestured to her hair and face, all neatly placed together, even when she's asleep. I chuckled. Jojo sent me a look, and Kent got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Go downstairs and play cards, you love birds." I mumbled to Casper and Zero. Their heads shot towards me, I giggled.

"Yea, I agree!" Mage yelled and Kent also yelled the same from the bathroom. "Me too!"

"….seriously.." I sat up fully in my bed, mage's blankets were thrown everywhere from launching herself at the guys.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Kent exclaimed and jumped from the bathroom. _Where'd that pillow come from…? o.e…_

"UGH." Its going to be a long night….

"WAKE UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE! YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE BUS!" My eyes squinted, who dares wake me up this early? I seen Casper yelling at the top of his lungs, I sat up and he was hurriedly putting on his skinny jeans. He threw on a shirt, I was wondering why he was changing so fast, I looked to the clock. _6:17.…hmm...its early…WAIT._

"**6:17!**" I exclaimed. Casper noticed me awake.

"Hurry hurry, wake up the others." He shooed me off. I jumped on Jojo, he sat up slowly, and flipped his hair….like…_slo-mo_…..I almost stared but then realized we were late. I screamed.

"JoJo get your butt up were late!" I yelled and then moved on to Mage.

"Mage were out of hairspray!" I yelled into her ear, she sat up.

"I HAVE SOME EXTRA IN MY-oh…" Mage glared at me, I pointed to the clock.

"Sorry, no time to shower." I shrugged and ran to get my clothes.

6:19...

I hurriedly changed in the closet fast, and heard someone slam into the wall, I burst out laughing. The person groaned and I walked out and seen it was Zero, he had a baseball cap on, and a hoodie, both hiding his hair, it was sticking up under the hat in all directions. I helped him up and then I noticed everyone was rushing, changing in front of everyone, not really caring who was looking at the time. I seen Jojo changing, my face turned red and I bolted into the bathroom, where Mage was putting on her makeup. I sighed, why couldn't I be mature, calm and collected around Jojo anymore? Like Mage for example.

"OH NO! My eyeliner! It SMUDGED!" She started fake sobbing, I stared at her and combed my hair. _Or, maybe not…._

6:22

"LETS GO, LETS GO!" Someone yelled from downstairs, I think it was Kent.

I grabbed my luggage along with everyone else, then our skateboards and ran out the door. We all rode to the school, Casper was hauling one of Mage's bags, and Kent had the other, she had the smaller bags. I chuckled and then when we arrived, I looked at the time and seen the huge buses lined up, a few were leaving already.

6:31...

I cried happily.

"YAY!" I exclaimed, the teachers glared at us, yea okay so we were one minute late, who cares. We put our luggage in the storage area, and took our skateboards on the bus, along with our backpacks, which had phones, music stuff things like that. I took a seat in the back, and Jojo followed me along with Zero. Kent, Mage and Casper sat together. I sat down in the middle seat between Jojo and Zero. I sighed and finally got a chance to look at what we were all wearing, I was wearing regular grey skinny jeans and a hoodie…wait...did I put a shirt on? I looked down, then growled with annoyance, and zipped my hoodie up to my neck. I looked to Jojo, black jeans, and a v-neck. Simple. His hair was disheveled but it fell in all the right places…I sighed audibly, Jojo noticed me staring I cleared my throat. Moving on…. .

Zero had on sweat pants and a hoodie, with a cap, his hair was sticking out weirdly…hehe…Kent had on distressed shorts and a t-shirt with a cool jacket. Mage of course, had on skinny jeans, suspenders, a matching t-shirt, a small leather jacket and 2 necklaces along with her sunglasses, and her hair was curled to perfection, but the color of her hair had faded just a little. _How does she do it? _Casper had on faded blue skinny jeans, and a baggy t-shirt with a vest. With his tall lean stature, I have to admit, it looked pretty okay on him. I laughed aloud, Zero looked at me weirdly_. I must be tired…._

I shook my head and then put my head back, my eyelids fluttered closed and I was back in dreamland.

"Rocky…" I heard someone whisper. I nodded to the voice and mumbled.

"Yea whatever.." I shooed it away. I heard a grumble.

"Rocky!" It said softly, it was weird, it was demanding and angelic at the same time. I smiled. "I love you" I heard the voice say. I was confused now. But just decided to say…

"Yea…I love you too." I giggled in my dream. Then-

"ROCKY WAKE UP GEEZ!" I snapped my eyes opened. That wasn't the same voice from earlier… I whined.

"W-what? What do you want?" I asked Mage who was sitting a seat ahead of me.

"Come with me to the restroom, were at a rest area, we'll be there in a couple hours." She explained, I nodded and climbed over Jojo to get out, he kept his eyes forward, his face flushed. I Looked at him weirdly. I heard a whisper, I looked over to Mage.

"Rocky, Jojo was totally staring at you while you were asleep!" She whispered happily.

**Jojo POV**

I watched her sleep, her perfect skin was glowing as the sun had set on her, it was now about 5:45, and she was still asleep. I smiled, she must be having a nice dream. Her head was on my shoulder, no one was looking so I just decided to watch her sleep. Call me a creep now…but, sorry I couldn't help it. Having something so close to you that you couldn't have, she seemed so far away, but she was sitting right next to me. The second best thing was watching her. I sighed, then the bus came to a stop, I decided to wake Rocky up, it was the last stop for a couple of hours.

"Rocky.." I whispered into her ear. She nodded to me and mumbled something that sounded like,

"Yea whatever."

"Rocky!" I whispered more demanding. She smiled in her sleep. I couldn't stop my mouth from saying it, before I could comprehend what I was saying, it slipped out.

"Rocky, I love you." I blushed at hearing myself saying that, what if she really was awake….?

"Yea…I love you too." She giggled back. I was shocked at getting a response, she wasn't awake…she couldn't be…Mage appeared out of nowhere and screamed.

"ROCKY WAKE UP GEEZ!"

I covered my ears and Rocky was finally awake. I frowned, a part of me wanted her to be awake, to feel the same way I felt for her…. While I was thinking they said something about going to the bathroom. I unbuckled my seatbelt, we wouldn't leave anytime soon, we'd have to wait for all the students. Then Rocky stood up, and walked next to Mage. Mage whispered something to her and she blushed, I wonder what she said….

**Rocky POV**

"I think Johnny is on another bus, I didn't see him anywhere on our bus" Mage suddenly gasped. "What if he isn't coming!" She started to panic.

"Oh he's coming alright." I rolled my eyes. Mage looked at me weirdly, then she fixed her hair and make-up in the mirror. I waited by the door for her.

"Okay lets go!" She waltzed out first, I started to laugh at her over confidence, she turned to glare at me, that is until we both ran into someone. We both looked up at the same time, a guy about around our age was just walking out of the opposite door, he didn't appear to go to our school. But man…he was cute. His hair was a shade of chocolate brown styled to perfection. He had on high tops. skinny jeans, that were perfect and baggy, a unique t-shirt I haven't seen anywhere in stores before, and a vest…lets just say he looked way better in a vest than Casper did. He smiled at us and adjusted his vest, then he winked with his big, perfect, sparkly black eyes and left.( extend your imagination to how this guy looks, go ahead, go crazy) Mage was swooning and she fainted on me, I dragged her to the bus. She woke up suddenly from her fake acting and started to squeal.

"OKAY TELL ME, TELL ME NOW! AM I DEAD? HAVE I JUST SEEN AN ANGEL? I MUST BE IN HEAVEN." She fainted again. I rolled my eyes. We boarded the bus and sat down again, Mage turned in her seat and started talking about the guy. I laughed.

"What happened to Johnny?" I asked. She then stopped.

"Oh...right." She huffed and pouted. "I wonder who he was?" She thought aloud.

"He's probably traveling somewhere with his family." I answered.

"I hope not. I hope someone just brought a friend along or something at least." I shrugged.

We waited for a bit more as more kids boarded and then role call.

1 hour later/

"Hold on kids! We may experience some turbulence!" The bus driver yelled. Everyone held on. I heard people yell.

"What is this an airplane?" Kent asked. I sighed as I became uncomfortable because of all the bumping, I held on tight to my stuff. Then suddenly there was a loud _BANG!_ There was some screaming and then suddenly the bus came to a sharp jolt. Zero held onto my wrist so I wouldn't hit my head on the seat in front of me, Jojo used one hand to hold himself away from the seat and he used the other to extend in front of my shoulders, it was good they were there or I would have had a broken nose.

Mage POV

"Lalala lala singing my song, gonna eat a cookie and lollipop!" I chanted, I crouched on my seat with my legs tucked under myself. I reached into the pocket of my backpack and took out a lollipop and cookie. Then suddenly there was a loud bang, and a halt. The bus jerked forward and I was about to fall when I felt a pair of arms hold onto me from my left side, I didn't think at the moment, then suddenly the bus came to a complete stop. _Whoo! That was a close one! _I smiled happily inside my head. I looked up and seen Kent was the one who had helped me.

"Thanks bro!" I thanked him, but his gaze was elsewhere. I looked over and spotted Casper, they were both glaring at each other. What's the matter with them?

I got out of Kent's grasp and pretended like nothing happened, it was hard because Casper was still glaring at Kent, he was burning holes through my head like I wasn't even there. I frowned, I was stuck with them acting like this for another hour! I suddenly got an idea. I texted rocky.

To: ROCKEEE

From: Hot Pink Disaster

Switch seats with me please! *o* Its awkward up here, I'll explain later. ^.~

To: Hot Pink Disaster

From: ROCKEEE

Aw. Do I have to? I was just fine here, but I guess so. You owe me!

Rocky POV/

Mage turned in her seat to look at me and smiled then mouthed the words "Thank You" We then both got up and switched seats, the guys looked at us weirdly. I settled between Casper and Kent, who seemed like they were having a mini fight with their glares. Then suddenly Casper spoke up.

"Are you dumb? Do you not know anything? I could have helped Mage. I reached for her first." Casper said calmly, like he was having a normal convo with Kent, but you could see the venom in his eyes.

"You were taking to long, if you had waited another second she could have broken her neck." Kent rolled his eyes.

"But you just had to hold on to her longer than needed." Casper spat at him.

"I'm so sick and tired of you thinking that Mage is yours and that no other man can touch her, or even look at her!" He said leaning over me. Casper growled and stared at him.

"You know about how I feel about Mage! Why are you like this?" He asked harshly.

"Oh I know, I've had to deal with you ever since we met her! She's not yours! So stop acting like it!"

"Why do you always feel like you have to protect her! I can do that myself!"

"I had to protect her ever since she had that accident! What did you do when that happened? Ever since that day I've been her protector not you!"

"I felt helpless! I didn't know what to do!" Casper yelled out loud. Then everyone quieted down and looked this way.

"Your causing a disturbance guys, just drop it!" I scolded, they suddenly shrunk back in there seats and looked opposite directions. I sighed. _What accident are they talking about?_ I shook my head and sat up in my seat and looked back to see Mage oblivious to the whole conversation, Jojo seemed like he was listening intently, ready for disaster to strike or something. Zero was listening to Mage talking about coffee or cookies…something like that. They were arguing about that topic.

I was worried about Casper and Kent, it seems like they fought a lot before in the past….and what with the Mage situation? Who was that angelic guy? Ughh, too many questions…..I'll just ask Mage about it later.

A/N- sorry about the way late update. I hope you liked this chapter, it was shorter than expected sorry. I just want to have it out so you guys have something to read xD saranghae!


	18. Camp Jen: Part Three

**Camp Jen: Part Three**

**A/N- hi! I'm back again :D I had the urge to write, so yay! Hope you enjoy, thank you for all the support! I love you all! **

**This chapter is for all who are still willing to read. I love you and thank you for supporting me throughout this story 3**

We were waiting in our seats after the bus had stopped. We figured it would start moving again…but it didn't. We were an hour away from the camp, a half hour passed, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Then suddenly the bus driver climbed on board again.

"Alright everyone off! Were walking from here!" He announced. A silence enveloped the bus, it seems like we were waiting for him to say "just kidding." Then suddenly protest were heard and I turned back to Mage, Zero and Jojo. They had a confused face on. Then the students got up and started to gather their stuff.

"Isn't there another bus?" Mage whined. I chuckled and then I noticed Casper and Kent not even noticing what was happening, I nudged them.

"Hey, its time to walk." I ordered, they then looked up at me confused, then they noticed the bus was nearly empty, they jumped out of their seats and gathered their stuff. We all walked out together, the luggage hatch was opened, we got our stuff out, then that's when the "angel" appeared. He smiled at us.

"You ladies need help with your luggage?" he asked. _When did he get here?_ I noticed another bus off in the distance, some students were being transported that way, trying to make room for more students. _He must have came from there…. _Then suddenly one voice rung out and took me out of my trance.

"No need dude, I got it." Casper slightly glared at the angelic man. Jojo came up to me and smirked, he took my luggage and Casper took Mage's. I nodded to him my thanks, I smiled a bit.

"Thanks anyways." I called out to him, dragging the drooling Mage along with me. The angel smirked. _wow….._ I calmed my silly girlish ways and started walking with the rest of the group. When we got to the bus, Jess, Johnny and Angelina were standing outside the bus talking with the instructor. I rolled my eyes when she gagged at the sight of us. I took notice of her glaring at Casper for carrying Mage's luggage. I laughed to myself.

"Yes, you're the last ones here." The instructor said to Jess and Johnny, they were obviously trying to get Angelina on the bus with them. "Sorry guys, the bus is full, you'll have to go with them." The bus guy started talking to us, he pointed to a group behind him, they were all crowded around the angelic man. The guys groaned and Mage broke out into a full on sprint towards the group. I laughed and started to follow after her, that was until Jess's voice called out.

"Rocky! Come on the bus with me! You can take Johnny's place." He pushed Johnny away. Johnny walked away toward the other group that they had no room for, not looking back. Jess glared at the back of his head and Angie cried out.

"What about me?" She cried. I laughed.

"You can take his place, I'm going with my friends." I said and turned then he suddenly said.

"Don't forget about the deal we had…..I'll get you back later." He then began to board the bus with Angie. I stared at the back of his head angrily and threw a rock at him, he glared at me and I stuck my tongue out, he blew a kiss back. That jerk. I was pulled away by Jojo. We all gathered around the angel guy, he smiled at all of us.

"Hi everyone my name is Ash, short for Ashton, either one is fine with me. I'm the son of the owner of Camp Jen. I'm 17 years old. We'll be walking back to camp, its not very far, luckily for all of you, I know a short cut along the river, so that will cut walking time in half. Along the way I'll show you secret destinations and sights the other students won't get to see or visit, so lets go!" He smiled at us again. I seriously just fainted. The guys voice was so angelic, just like the rest of him. He was so perfect! I almost just squealed after I heard him talk. Then Jojo waved a hand in front of my face. I looked at him, then I noticed the group was already walking away. I noticed Mage was right next to him walking, Casper, Kent, and Johnny were all following closely behind her, making sure to keep a close watch on her. I laughed at the over protectiveness of all of them. Jojo pulled my hand, then suddenly I wasn't thinking about Ash anymore, my thoughts were all on Jojo. He was still holding my hand even after we caught up with the group. It was hard trying to concentrate on what Ash was saying, it was almost as if Jojo knew how he made me feel. But that idea was impossible and immediately was pushed to the back of my mind.

Soon enough, Jojo let go of my hand, I was disappointed but, I could finally breathe normally.

**On a more serious note…. :**

**A/N- If I don't put this chapter out now I never will, so please enjoy this chapter, savor it ^^ **

**I know I've been dead for awhile now, its so bad that I can't even remember what previously happened in my story. Fanfiction is not my most viewed website on my comp anymore. Lol I need to remember how to post a new chap again.**

**I am currently writing on another site, I think I might have mentioned that…**

**Well, I will continue to work hard for you guys, those who still take interest in this story….know and understand that I always check on my stories subscriptions and comments everyday. I'm always here, I check my email also, just to keep track of all my ff subs and such. I'm just so busy with everything I don't have the time I used too, and now I'm managing so many writings and works. Well, I'm always here and I think about this website and my subs daily. I will continue to work hard. Thank you~**

**-Hitsu**


	19. Lovely Readers

Just A Note~

Hello readers! Although this isn't an update, I want to thank you all who followed this story and who are still reading. I will like to inform you all that-yes, I am still alive and am currently writing a new chapter! It's definitely been awhile, so I want to sincerely thank all who have continued to wait so patiently. You all are the best and I love my readers dearly.

I have planned out major happenings in this story in hopes that I will someday finish, but I wanted to let you all know, that I haven't given up on this story and won't plan on doing that anytime soon. Please dear readers, continue supporting and I will work hard in getting out new updates for you all very soon! Please keep an eye on this story! I will be making a comeback soon!

Thank you all again for supporting, you guys are amazing!

Mage: Just stop talking and start working on the new chapter I'm dying over here!

Zero: Stop being selfish! Were here too!

Casper: Guys…really? Are we going to start fighting again?

Kent: I've had to deal with you guys for 6 months fighting with each other! We can wait a little longer.

JoJo: … /nods

Rocky: We didn't even make it to Camp Jen yet! /face palm

Mage: I wanna see Ashton *pouts*

Casper: /glares

Kent: /glares

Zero: Please author hurry and update :c spare us!

JoJo: /nods

Rocky: Where do the other characters go if were here? I mean…where are they at? :O

Everyone: O_O

Author: I'll update soon! Please look forward to it! *nervous laugh*


	20. Just Another Note

Just (another) Note~

Okay, I have some things I wanted to share with you all. First of all, I know that I haven't updated in awhile. I am still here. And I will continue to reassure you guys that I am not completely dead. Honestly, I am really surprised that I decided to continue with this story. And I am equally surprised that some are still willing to read on. Not to mention, it's just so terribly written.

It was 2010 when I decided to start writing it, and now that nearly 3 years have passed. It's quite embarrassing.

I have to deal with school related things, as most of us do. And currently I am in the midst of changing schools. There have been tremendous changes, and the inspiration and motivation just got lost. It just returned as of late, but I have yet to start a new chapter.

With a maturing mind, and a very different writing style, I'm concerned that perhaps you might not want to read anymore. Hopefully this story changes for the better.

I want to sincerely apologize for the earlier writings. I am completely mortified at what I have written in my earlier days, but I do not- whatsoever- regret anything that I have posted up.

You will accept it still right?

My lovely readers have all supported so much, yet I can do nothing but update for you all. (Which I have not completed yet.)

I'm trying. I really am trying to complete this story that has taken years to write.

I'm so grateful for readers like you.

Be patient a bit longer?

On a much lighter note!~~~

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LEAVING REVIEWS! THEY MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH :D

I truly love you all dearly.

-Hitsu


End file.
